Le Fil De Ma Vie
by Akira Makkuro
Summary: Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu as fais ça?" Le silence lui répondit, accompagné de deux cascades de grelots gelés qui firent frissonner l'Auror.' post Tome 7, mais ne tient pas compte de ce qui se passe aprés la bataille finale
1. Chapitre Un: Dossier Urgent

_Auteur:_ Akira Makkuro

_Titre:_ Le Fil De Ma Vie

_Remarques et notes de l'auteur:_ Comme vous vous en doutez, je ne suis pas la propriétaire des personnages qui appartiennent à la grande et génialissime JK Rowling. Néanmois, l'histoire et les personnages inventées m'appartiennent, en particulier Sylv'. Aussi, je vous serais reconnaissante de ne pas me les piquer! Il est bien évident que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

Celle-ci se base sur les 7 tomes, mise à part ce qui se passe aprés la bataille finale (et surtout sans ce maudit épilogue!!). Je tâcherai de publier régulièrement, bien que me connaissant, il risque parfois d'avoir des pauses pour raison de syndrome de la feuille blanche. Bref, j'espère que cela vous plaira. J'étais partie pour faire une fic trés courte mais il semblerai qu'une nouvelle fois, les personnages et les évènements en décident autrement. Pas grave, j'ai l'habitude, c'est toujours comme ça chez moi. Voila, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Et pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fic, Les Phénix Jumeaux, pas de panique malgré mon retard, vous devriez avoir le prochain chapitre d'ici la semaine prochaine.

* * *

Chapitre Un : Dossier urgent.

Drago Malfoy était vert de rage. Le Capitaine des Aurors lui avait retiré l'enquête sur laquelle il travaillait depuis trois mois pour lui confier une mission soi-disant plus importante. Et quelle mission ! Non mais il délirait le Capitaine, comment sa nouvelle mission pouvait être plus importante que de retrouver et d'arrêter le l'assassin qui courrait les rues de Londres depuis prés de quatre ans ? Drago claqua rageusement la porte de son bureau et lança sur la table le dossier qui l'énervait tant. Il était si épais que les élastiques étaient sur le point de céder. Sur la couverture de cuir, onze lettres d'argent accompagnaient quelques chiffres : _Harry Potter, 1980-2003_. En dessous, écrites à l'encre rouge et soulignées plusieurs fois, brillaient les mentions suivantes _DISPARU – URGENT_.

Drago, Auror de talent, lança un regard assassin au dossier. La guerre était terminée depuis cinq longues années maintenant, laissant le temps pansait les blessures et effacer les séquelles des combats. Le blond passa les doigts dans un geste habituel sur la cicatrice qui courait le long de son bras, dissimulée sous les longues manches qu'il portait éternellement. La seule trace de la guerre pour lui, du moins la seule visible. Et dire qu'il devait la vie au Binoclard dans cette bataille ! Il ouvrit le dossier et survola le résumé de l'affaire en se remémorant sa discussion dans le bureau de son supérieur.

* * *

**Flash Back**

_« Capitaine, vous m'avez fait demander ?_

_- Ah, Auror Malfoy ! Asseyez vous je vous prie. Je ne vous présente pas Mr et Mrs Weasley, vous vous connaissez il me semble._

_Dans deux fauteuils sur le côté, Hermione Granger Weasley et Ronald Weasley le regardait, mal à l'aise._

_- En effet, nous nous connaissons. Puis-je savoir la raison de ma présence ici, Capitaine ?_

_- Et bien, vous êtes notre meilleur élément aussi je voulais vous confier la mission que le couple Weasley m'a présenté._

_- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je suis déjà sur l'affaire du meurtrier en série, dont le Responsable du Département des Transports fait partie des victimes, Capitaine._

_- Je sais, je sais. Ce dossier sera transmit aux Aurors Zabini et Londubat. Ce nouveau dossier est plus important. Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu-Vous-Savez-Qui est porté disparu depuis cinq, quelques jours après la bataille finale en fait. Vous devez le retrouver._

_- Sans vouloir vous offenser, Capitaine, si Potter a disparu depuis si longtemps, c'est qu'il mort._

_- Non ! Je suis persuadée qu'il est toujours en vie !!_

_- Granger, je ne t'ai rien demandé. Capitaine, je ne peux pas accepter ce dossier, je…_

_- Vous ferez ces recherches, Auror Malfoy, même si vous devez me ramener qu'une paire de lunette rouillée et un sac d'os. Est-ce bien clair ?_

_- … Limpide, Capitaine. Au revoir Capitaine. »_

**Fin de Flash Back**

* * *

Ainsi saint Potter avait disparu de la circulation peu après la grande bataille. Vola qui expliquait pourquoi Drago ne l'avait pas dans les pattes dans le département des Aurors. Poussant un soupir d'agacement le jeune homme entama la lecture du dossier. Toutes les informations que celui-ci contenait était couché dur le parchemin par une écriture fine et déliée. Surement celle de Granger. Malgré sa haine pour Potter, Drago se plongea dans le récit de la vie de sa Némésis, captivait malgré lui par l'histoire que se déroulait sous ses yeux de glace. Il ressortit de sa lecture six heures plus tard. Il n'avait même pas entendu la venue d'un de ses collègues. Pourtant une tasse de café, froid depuis le temps, trônait sur un coin de son bureau, accompagnée d'une lettre. Drago réfléchissait, tournant et retournant entre ses doigts fins un long ouvre lettre en argent. Comment allait-il retrouver Potter ?

Quelque chose le dérangeait. A travers les lignes manuscrites, il avait découvert une vision du Survivant très différente de la sienne. Il n'était pas le prétentieux fier de sa célébrité, qui s'arrangeait toujours pour être sur le devant de la scène et avoir le beau rôle, celui qu'il attaquait de mots acides à chaque fois qu'il le croisait dans un couloir de Poudlard. Il existait aussi un adolescent comme les autres, peut être plus courageux, plus loyal et fidèle que n'importe qui, un adolescent qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour sauver celle de ses amis, qui avait sacrifié son bonheur pour sauver celui des autres. Il avait découvert son enfance, mal-aimé, lui qui l'imaginait choyé et pourri-gâté. Drago ne savait pas par où commencer. Il prit une plume et lista les quelques rares endroits où il aurait peut être une chance de trouver des indices :

- La maison des Black dont Potter avait hérité, 12, Square Grimmaurd

- La maison des Dursley, 4 Privet Drive, bien qu'il doutait sérieusement que son ennemi de toujours se soit rendu là bas.

- Gringotts, la banque des sorciers…

Inutile de chercher du côté de Poudlard ou du Terrier. Granger, Professeur de Métamorphose, précisait que le château et les Weasley étaient sans nouvelles. Drago rangea le dossier qu'il rapetissa et le glissa dans une poche. Il empoigna sa cape et se dirigea vers l'atrium. Il avait le temps de passait à Gringotts avait que la banque ne ferme ses portes.

Au milieu des Gobelins, Bill Weasley accueillit l'Auror sans chaleur. Les relations Malfoy – Weasley n'étaient toujours pas chaleureuses mais au moins, il ne s'attaquaient-ils plus à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Dans le bureau du grand roux, Drago appris que deux jours après avoir tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Potter avait retiré mille gallions de son compte pour les changer en argent moldus et les faire transférer sur un compte en France. Depuis, aucune action ne s'était faite dans le coffre de Potter. Enregistrant le nouveau numéro de compte et l'adresse de la banque française, Drago remercia son interlocuteur d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers une zone de transplanage pour se retrouver moins de dix minutes plus tard dans le hall d'entrée du Ministère de la Magie de l'Hexagone.

Drago parcouru le pays de Molière pendant plus d'une semaine suivant à la piste les différents changements de compte de Potter… ainsi que ses changements d'identité qui ne rendaient pas aisé la tâche de l'Auror britannique. Certains noms étaient étranges, sans signification logique : Bocker, Potyx, Cordrue, Patol, Plard… mais le plus souvent, les noms Potter, Black et Evans étaient écrits sur les contrats retrouvés. Drago notait et rageait ses fréquents changements, qui devaient avoir lieu toutes les semaines environs. Puis au bout de dix jours de recherches intensives, alors qu'il tombait sur le compte de James Black à Cannes, la piste des comptes s'arrêta. Nette, sans tâche ni trace. Le compte avait était vidé un 25 décembre 1998, l'argent retiré manuellement et le contrat avait été clos. Si l'impassibilité des Malfoy n'était pas ancrée si profondément en lui, Drago aurait hurlé sa rage et sa frustration au monde entier. Il rentra en transplanant dans l'appartement qu'il avait acheté lorsque le manoir Malfoy avait été saisi et s'écroula dans son fauteuil préféré, posant d'un geste là le fameux dossier sur la table basse située devant lui.

L'Auror se servit un verre de Whisky Pur Feu et le descendit cul sec avant le remplir une deuxième fois et de siroter le liquide en relisant les notes qu'il avait ajouté au dossier lors de son périple en France. Il allait refermer le dossier quand une enveloppe attira son attention. Dans un flash, il la revit, appuyé contre la tasse de café froid au Département des Aurors. Il la décacheta et en sortit un carton d'invitation crème. A l'encre émeraude, elle l'invitait à la première du Ballet de l'Opéra, le samedi 30 juillet 2003 à 21h30. Un coup d'œil à la pendule fixée au mur lui apprit qu'il lui restait deux heures s'il voulait y aller. En bas du carton, la signature de son ami Théodore Nott brillait. Après tout, Drago avait mérité de prendre une petite pause. La chasse à la Némésis est une activité fatigante ! Une longue douche brûlante, un transplanage et quelques mètres à pied plus tard, il se mêla aux grosses pointures de la haute société sorcière et moldue.

Dans la salle, les lumières baissaient en intensité, les derniers arrivés prenaient place. Dans les loges, des sorciers membres du Ministère et du Magenmagot, familles anciennes ou récentes, héritiers… bref, en un mot, le gratin de la société. De même dans la fosse ou siégeait le dessus du panier social moldu. Dans sa loge, Drago reporta son regard sur la scène. Le rideau de velours ouvrit ses larges pans vermeils et le Ballet débuta, entrainant dans les attentions dans la magie de la danse et de la musique. Au centre de la scène, un de ses meilleurs amis, Théo, évoluait avec une grâce surnaturelle et parfaite qu'il lui était propre. Quand l'entracte arriva, le jeune blond leva les mains pour applaudir la performance de son ancien compagnon de classe et de dortoir… et tourna la tête vers l'origine du cri perçant qui lui vrillait les tympans. Deux loges plus loin sur sa gauche, une femme hurlait au meurtre, penchée sur le corps sans vie du Responsable du Département de la Justice Sorcière.

Drago bondit hors de sa loge et allait pénétrer sur le lieu du crime quand un mouvement furtif sur sa gauche attira son attention. Il décida de suivre son instinct qui l'avait toujours bien guidé, et s'élança à la poursuite de l'ombre. Celle-ci se déplaçait silencieusement, à une vitesse hors du commun, et Drago dut pomper dans toutes ses réserves pour parvenir à garder la silhouette glissante dans son champ de vision. A la poursuite de l'ombre, il descendit les deux étages et pénétra dans le parc de l'Opéra. Ce jardin à la française présentait un nombre incalculable de cachettes et de recoins emplis d'ombres et de ténèbres dans lesquelles il était facile de se dissimuler. L'Auror ralentit un peu le rythme avant de s'arrêter complètement. Il était épuisé et avait perdu l'ombre de vue. Pourtant, son instinct lui disait qu'elle n'était pas loin, le surveillant, immobile, à l'affût du moindre de ses mouvements.

Un éclair argent scintilla sous la parure d'un chêne centenaire et Drago brandit aussitôt sa baguette dans la direction du mouvement lumineux. Dans l'air lourd de cette nuit d'été, les douze coups du Big Ben résonnaient comme un tocsin. Le blond fixait des yeux la haute et fine silhouette noire qui se voyait à peine dans la pénombre. Au moment où il allait stupéfixer son vis-à-vis, celui-ci leva la voix et l'Auror se figea sur place, le bras devant lui, légèrement fléchi, la respiration encore haletante après cette course folle et les méninges tournant à cent à l'heure. Cette voix, froide et moqueuse, lui disait quelque chose toute en ne lui disant rien. Et surtout, elle allumait dans le cerveau du blond toutes les sonnettes d'alarme.

« Je me demandais qui me suivait avec la discrétion du Troll dans un magasin de porcelaine…

Ton nom, assassin !

- Allons, allons, Malfoy. Soit un peu plus poli dans tes demandes. Le temps et la guerre ne t'ont pas appris que la politesse aidait beaucoup dans la récolte d'information et beaucoup d'autres choses ?

- Tu… Tu me connais ?

- Evidemment !

La silhouette éclata d'un rire cristallin. Il aurait put être beau si il n'y résonnait pas une telle froideur, ni une telle tristesse. L'ombre reprit la parole, ce même ton moqueur et mystérieux qui titillait les sens de Drago.

- Evidemment que je te connais. Je t'ai observé pendant si longtemps, je pourrais te reconnaître n'importe où, sous n'importe quel déguisement…

- Qui es-tu ?

- Tu ne me reconnais pas Malfoy ? Peut être ne me vois-tu pas dans cette pénombre… L'obscurité est grande ici… L'endroit parfait pour disparaître et faire disparaître… Range ta baguette et je me montrerai.

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non. Si je range ma baguette, tu en profiteras pour m'abattre, n'est-ce pas.

Nouvel éclat de rire. Drago réprima un frisson et tâcha de fouiller plus profondément l'obscurité pour y découvrir l'identité de son interlocuteur.

- Sans t'offenser, Malfoy, si je voulais ta mort, tu n'aurais pas quitté l'étage de ta loge vivant. Allez, range ta baguette si tu veux voir qui je suis. De toutes manières, tu n'es pas sur mes contrats donc tu ne crains rien… pour le moment.

- J'ai ta parole ?

- Si tu lui accorde une quelconque valeur, oui.

Drago hésita encore un moment, indécis, puis rangea sa baguette dans sa manche, prêt à la sortir au moindre mouvement suspect. Il était curieux mais quand même.

- Toujours aussi prudent à ce que je vois.

La silhouette avança de deux pas et apparut dans la lumière argentée de la lune, un capuchon noir lui couvrant la tête. Drago détailla la tenue de son interlocuteur. Entièrement moulé dans du cuir noir comme une seconde peau, l'homme devant lui était mince et musclé. L'Auror écarquilla les yeux quand il vit le symbole argenté brillait sur son épaule droite. Un triskell autour duquel s'enroulaient, protecteurs, les anneaux puissants d'un dragon asiatique. Levant les yeux vers le visage que l'homme avait dégagé de sa capuche, il découvrit un visage fin, caché en grande partie par une crinière indomptable d'ébène. Un fin sourire, froid, et deux yeux d'agate verte, glacials et teintés d'argent le fixaient d'un air moqueur. La mâchoire de Drago se décrocha quad son regard gris tomba sur le front à moitié caché de l'homme en face de lui. La surprise était trop grande pour l'impassibilité et le masque des Malfoy. L'inconnu rigola de la surprise de l'Auror. Enfin, peut être pas si inconnu que ça…

- Toi… Mais c'est impo…

- Ca va 'Rion ? Il y a un problème ?

Une deuxième silhouette apparue dans le champ de vision de Drago qui essaya de reprendre une certaine contenance. Une jeune femme, même tenue de cuir, même symbole sur l'épaule. Elle avait, elle-aussi, rejetait sa capuche sur son dos, et la lune jouait des reflets d'argent dans sa crinière et ses yeux d'acier.

- Aucun, Sylv'. On y va ?

- Quand tu veux, petit frère.

Les deux silhouettes noires tournèrent les talons quand Drago reprit suffisamment ses esprits pour réagir. Il cria derrière eux.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? »

Le silence lui répondit, accompagné par deux cascades de grelots gelés qui firent frissonner l'Auror.

* * *

Voila, j'espère que cela vous a plus. Mettez une petite review pourme dire ce que vous en pensez, et même si vous en pensez rien! Ca fait toujours plaisir!! A la prochaine!

Akira Makkuro


	2. Chapitre Deux: Draskell

_Auteur:_ Akira Makkuro

_Titre:_ Le Fil De Ma Vie

_Remarques et notes de l'auteur:_ Bon, pour les notes habituelles, référez vous aux chapitre un. Pour le reste, et bien... Je publie ce chapitre quelques heures à peine aprés le premier chapitre, peut être parce que l'écriture de cette fic est naturelle, mais surtout parce que je n'ai jamais reçu autant de review aussi vite pour un chapitre. Alors voila la suite, puisqu'on me la demande. XD Merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai déjà reçues et bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre Deux : Draskell

Drago feuilletait le livre d'un air agité. Dans la salle des archives, Département des Recherches, tout était silencieux. Quelques autres personnes étaient assises à de petites tables dispersées entre les rayonnages. Lui-même était debout, appuyé contre le montant d'une étagère en ébène qui comprenait les registres des symboles, abréviations et autres métaphores. Soudain, il poussa un petit cri de triomphe qui résonna entre les volumes, sans pour autant déranger les autres. Le blond s'approcha d'une des fausses fenêtres éclairées par un soleil tout aussi artificiel afin de vérifier s'il ne s'était pas tromper. Mais non, c'était le bon symbole. Sur la page de Gauche, le triskell protégé par le dragon lui faisait face, plantant son regard d'argent dans ses yeux gris. Drago eut beaucoup de mal à en détourner le regard puis il se plongea dans la lecture des courts paragraphes qui accompagnaient la magnifique gravure noire et argent.

_**Draskell :**__ Symbole ancien, représentant un dragon asiatique protégeant un triskell. Celui-ci, symbole celte, est tourné vers la gauche, signe de la négativité. On dit aussi que les trois branches symbolisent le chiffre sacré des Celtes. Car tout va par trois chez cet ancien peuple européen. Le dragon asiatique, quant à lui, représente la puissance, la magie et la protection. _

_Ce symbole est celui de la Guilde des Chevaucheurs d'Ombres, appelée plus couramment Guilde Draskell à cause de ce fameux symbole dont ils sont fait leur emblème. Cette guilde regroupant des assassins et autres mercenaires triés sur le volet. On ignore comment les membres y pénètrent mais une chose est sure. Se retrouver face à un de leurs membres signifie la mort. Seuls quelques rares chanceux peuvent apporter leurs témoignage, quand ils ont surpris les membres sans être vu en général. _

_On rapporte que cette guilde est répandue dans le monde entier. Toute fois, le centre de commandement se trouverait en Angleterre, probablement dans le centre même de la capitale londonienne. Apparue aux alentours du XII° siècle bien que l'on ne puisse en déterminer une date exacte, le dernier chef connu serait une femme qui aurait pris le commandement en 1996, connue des services sous le nom de Dark Sylver ( ?) Ces dernières informations n'ont pas étaient vérifiées, notre source étant morte, découverte par les membres du Draskell. Cette guilde accepte des contrats de tous les bords. Quelque soit la guerre et les parties, elle reste neutre. C'est une de ses principales règles. Un contrat, une fois accepté, est mené jusqu'au bout, avec une précision et une dextérité telle que les Chevaucheurs d'Ombres sont le plus souvent considérés comme une légende._

Drago releva la tête en poussant un petit sifflement. Où est-ce que sa cible avait bien put se fourrer encore ? En comment il allait faire pour mettre la main dessus ? Il referma le volume, le remit à sa place et reprit le chemin de son bureau. Il eut une mauvaise surprise en y pénétrant.

Assis tranquillement dans un fauteuil, Weasley attendait le retour de l'Auror. Quand ce dernier pénétra, il leva son visage constellé de tâches de rousseur vers le blond avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Drago le coupa aussitôt de sa voix glaciale et trainante, si particulière à sa famille.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais dans mon bureau, Weasley ?

- Et bien, je…

- Et bien tu vas en sortir tout de suite ! Je ne t'ai jamais autorisé à y mettre les pieds alors du balai !

- Mais…

- J'ai dit dégage !

- Mais…

- Bien, comme tu semble avoir du mal à comprendre ta propre langue, je vais tâcher de te le faire comprendre. Je ne veux pas de tout dans mon bureau, c'est clair.

Drago avait détaché chaque syllabe comme s'il voulait se faire comprendre par un sourd ou un attardé. Weasley serra les poings tandis que ses oreilles viraient à l'écarlate. Il prit une grande inspiration et lança sa phrase d'un seul coup :

- JevoulaissavoirsituavaisdesnouvellesdeHarry.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Je voulais savoir si tu avais des nouvelles d'Harry.

- Ah ! Si j'ai des nouvelles de Potter ? Et bien, j'ai juste un détail à vérifier puis tout ce que je sais vous sera retransmis. Toi et Granger ne devrez pas tarder à recevoir une lettre du Ministère pour un rendez-vous, si vous recevez des hiboux dans le taudis qui vous sert de maison, évidemment. »

L'Auror avait prit un accent de fausse politesse dans la voix et les oreilles du rouquin devinrent encore plus rouges, si c'est possible. Cette couleur jurait affreusement avec sa tignasse poil de carotte et Drago ne put retenir un petit sourire de dédain face à la pitoyable allure de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci, néanmoins réussi à se maîtriser et quitta le bureau sans prendre la peine de prendre congé.

L'ancien Prince de Serpentard s'installa à son bureau et commença son rapport tout en réfléchissant. Il fallait qu'il soit sur de lui, mais comment vérifier ? Il avait tellement changé, ce n'était plus le gringalet d'autrefois, non. Il avait vu un homme parfaitement bâti. Et puis, ce froid et cette tristesse dans sa voix, son regard glacial… Il avait vraiment changé. S'il n'y avait eu cette cicatrice si particulière, Drago ne l'aurait pas reconnu. Il termina de rédiger son rapport puis décida qu'il était temps de rentrer chez lui, se prendre une douche bien chaude et un bon roman au coin du feu avec un verre de Whisky… ou de Cognac, pour changer un peu.

Mais les évènements se passent rarement comme on les a prévues. Drago verrouillait la porte de son bureau quand un cri lui vrilla les tympans. Cela venait du bureau du Capitaine des Aurors. Il s'y précipita, pour trouver la secrétaire de celui-ci, Mrs Patil hurlant en secouant le corps du décédé Capitaine. Oui, décédé, une dague d'argent fichait dans sa gorge, sectionnant les artères si vitales au corps humain. Un coup précis, net, mortel. Drago ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de l'admiration pour celui qui avait accompli cet acte. Non qu'il l'encourage certes. Mais le Capitaine n'était pas un homme qu'il apprécier particulièrement. Lâche et poltron, il avait fuit l'Angleterre lors de la guerre contre Lord Voldemort avant de revenir une fois la tempête passée, en parfaite santé tandis que les autres étaient tous en piteux état après les éprouvantes batailles. C'était un homme bordélique, qui n'avait aucun sens des priorités et extrêmement imbu de lui-même. Oui, même lui, un Malfoy, trouver cela trop… exaspérant. Il comprenait le narcissisme mais pas à ce point là.

Les autres Aurors encore présents sur le site vinrent dans le bureau pour découvrir un spectacle sanglant. Drago tentait de séparer la secrétaire qui, accrochée à l'épaule de leur supérieur, le secouait comme un pantin en l'appelant d'une vois désespérée, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues poudrées. Le blond fit un signe à deux de ses collègues qui parvinrent à détacher la jeune femme et la menèrent directement vers Sainte Mangouste. Drago s'approcha alors du corps et d'un geste vif, retira la lame. Un flot de sang lui jaillit au visage, maculant de rouge et de carmin sa peau si pâle. Il enlevant le liquide chaud d'un coup de baguette négligeant et observa la lame avec précision. Sur la garde, un symbole d'ébène incrusté dans l'argent, un symbole qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien maintenant. Un Draskell.

Puis, mut par une soudaine inspiration, il se rua vers son bureau, l'rame du crime à la main. Dans l'armoire, le dossier sur la série de crimes. Après quelques minutes de recherches, il poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Il avait eut raison, encore une fois. Il emmena le dossier et retourna dans le bureau de son supérieur. Ses collègues l'attendaient, ouvrant de grands yeux surpris pour certains, furieux pour d'autres. Le comportement de l'Auror Malfoy était tout simplement inadmissible. Comment avait-il put ? Et puis le sourire de satisfaction qui jouait sur ses lèvres n'était pas vraiment de mise après cet évènement. Inconscient des réflexions de ses collègues, Drago se plaça au centre du cercle et commença à rapporter ses nouvelles découvertes.

« Messieurs, je puis aujourd'hui vous annoncer que le responsable des séries de meurtres vient d'être identifié. Ou plutôt les coupables.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela, Malfoy. Il faut trouver celui qui a assassiné le Capitaine ! On s'occupera de cette série de meurtres plus tard.

- Même si notre _'bien aimé' _Capitaine fait parti des victimes ?

- Pardon ?

- Je disais que le Capitaine venait d'être la victime de ses assassins en série.

- Et comment savez-vous qu'ils sont plusieurs ? Nous avons eu plusieurs sortes de morts, certes. Mais il y avait toujours un point commun sur la scène du crime. Dans ce cas, où est-il ?

- Ah, vous voulez parlait du carton qui indiquer la raison pour laquelle le crime avait été commis ?

- C'est exact. Dans toute cette série, chaque mort avait une 'carte de visite' portant les accusations qui leur étaient portées. Vous voyez une carte, vous ?

- Nous, en effet. Néanmoins, nous avons trouvé, quelques fois, les armes des crimes sur les cadavres. Coutelas, flèches, cordes, disques… je vous passe les détails. Sur chacune de ses armes, rares je vous l'accorde, on trouvait un poinçon, pas toujours lisible. Aujourd'hui, le poinçon était encore présent sur le pommeau de la dague. Ce symbole, c'est le Draskell.

Drago laissa une petite période de silence, le temps pour ses collègues d'enregistrer la bombe qu'il venait de lâcher. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Si les plus jeunes ne comprenaient pas ce que voulait dire le jeune homme, de par leur ignorance du Draskell, les plus anciens, eux, criaient au mensonge. Le plus ancien reprit la parole, calmant l'agitation des Aurors qui débattaient de l'existence même de cette Guilde.

- Auror Malfoy, vous êtes bien présomptueux pour cité avec si peu de retenu le symbole des Chevaucheurs d'Ombres. Cette Guilde, si jamais elle a existé un jour, appartient depuis longtemps aux livres de légendes et de contes pour enfants. C'est dans ces œuvres enfantines que l'on entend parler de ces hommes et de ces femmes, neutres, qui remplissent leurs contrats son faillir.

- Je dis que le Draskell est toujours là. Auror Williamson, les preuves sont pourtant évidentes.

- Et quelles preuves, je vous le demande ! Arrêter de rêvez, Malfoy. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez intégré nos rangs après un an de formation au lieu des trois traditionnels qu'il vous faut croire supérieur.

- Et vous arrêtez de vous cacher les yeux ! Vous voulez des preuves ? Je vais vous les montrer. Et l'une d'elles est évidente. Qui d'autre utilise le Draskell comme symbole que les Chevaucheurs d'Ombres eux-mêmes ?

- Certains pourraient prendre ce symbole pour nous induire en erreur. Il est très facile de se servir des armoiries de familles rivales pour les faire accuser à sa place, ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous enseignez cette ruse de anciennes familles tout de même.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, ce symbole représente trop de choses, mais admettons. Observer les manières de tuer. Propres, nettes et sans bavure. Vous connaissez beaucoup de personnes capables de supprimer quelqu'un aussi proprement ? Nous ne voyons jamais de scène attestant une quelconque tentative de défense des victimes.

- Les Mangemorts sont aussi très doués pour donner la mort.

- Certes, mais eux torturent leurs victimes. Leur vision est de faire souffrir, ce qui n'est pas le cas dans notre affaire. Et puis, les victimes sont des deux côtés, autant des personnes de la résistance ou des Mangemorts soupçonnés, et confirmés après autopsie. Il y a même des personnes n'ayant aucun parti de connu, des gens complètement quelconque, qui ne font pas de vague !

Les Aurors réfléchirent aux arguments de Drago avant de se tourner vers Williamson. Celui-ci était le vice-Capitaine de la brigade et le dirigeant pour le moment. Celui-ci vrilla son regard noir dans celui, gris pâle, du blond qui soutient cet examen du mieux qu'il put.

- Soit. Vos arguments tiennent la route. Montrez la dague qui est la cause de la mort du Capitaine.

Drago se rendit alors compte qu'il l'avait laisse dans son bureau. Il l'avait posé pour faciliter le feuilletage du dossier. Il prévint ses collègues et reprit son chemin, le groupe d'Aurors sur les talons. Quand il arriva devant sa porte, un mauvais pressentiment noua ses entrailles. La porte de son bureau était ouverte. Drago était pourtant persuadé de l'avoir claqué avant de rejoindre les autres avec ses preuves. Il pénétra prudemment dans son domaine et son pressentiment se révéla juste. La dague n'était plus sur le bureau. Un simple coup d'œil dans la pièce lui indiqua qu'elle n'était nulle part ailleurs. De plus, des taches de sang brillaient faiblement sur plan de travail, imbibant de manière irrémédiable les veines du bois. Drago jura quand son regard tomba sur un petit carton posé sur le dossier Potter. Il n'y avait rien dessus quand il était parti.

Il se saisit du carton beige et poussa un grognement avant de laisser tomber sur le bureau. Williamson le regarda et lui lança d'une voie glaciale :

- Alors Malfoy, cette dague ?

- Voyez vous-même.

Drago reprit le message là où il l'avait laissé choir et le tendit à son interlocuteur. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils avant de reprendre la parole, d'une voix saccadée et forte, qui montait crescendo :

- Apparemment, la théorie de l'Auror Malfoy selon laquelle le capitaine fait partit des victimes de l'assassin en série tient la route, ceci est le carton qui accompagne chacune de ses victimes. Néanmoins, le criminel vient de récupérer son arme. Il ne doit pas être bien loin. Messieurs, je le veux vivant ! il ne doit pas quitter le Ministère ! Attrapez le moi rapidement et déclenchez les alarmes que l'on bloque toutes les sorties. Nous sommes en niveau rouge ! Allez ! Magnez-vous ! »

Les Aurors s'éparpillèrent aussitôt vers les différentes sorties, prenant d'assaut les escaliers et les ascenseurs. Malfoy bondit vers la rampe la plus proche et monta vers l'atrium en courant. Quand il y pénétra, il était le premier du groupe à arriver. Dans le hall vide où résonnaient les sirènes, une silhouette noire semblait l'attendre, à peine visible dans la lumière changeante des alarmes. Le Draskell sur son épaule droite brillait d'une lueur sanglante à cause de l'éclairage.

Quand Williamson arriva derrière Drago, il se figea devant le symbole. La silhouette agita la dague dérobée, encore luisante du sang du Capitaine de la Brigade des Aurors puis bondit agilement vers une trappe d'aération pour s'y faufilait avec une aisance surnaturelle. Si Drago ne l'avait pas vu faire, il aurait prit la personne le lui annonçant pour un fou. Pour tous, cette bouche était trop étroite pour permettre le passage d'un homme. Mais ce n'était pas ce sur quoi son cerveau était focalisé. La silhouette, quand elle avait entamée son saut vers son échappatoire, avait laissé échapper sa capuche, dévoilant une abondante crinière noire en bataille.

Sur son bureau, deux étages plus bas, une carte crème était posée sur un dossier épais. A l'encre noire, un message était tracé dans une écriture officielle.

_Mr Bartiméus Lucas a été tué pour désertion, détournement de fonds officiels et non respect de la loi lors du jugement de l'affaire Chang. _

En dessous, avec une encre gris métallique et une écriture plus personnelle, patte de mouche même, une petite note.

_Merci de me permettre de récupérer cette arme si précieuse, Malfoy, avec autant de facilité. Peut être nous recroiserons nous un jour…_

Le message était signé d'un Draskell barré d'un éclair.

* * *

Voila pour le chapitre deux, j'espère qu'il vous a plut! Même si ce n'est pas le cas, si vous vous êtes ennuyé à mourir, dites le moi quand même. Toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues, c'est ainsi que l'on évolue. Et encore merci à tou(te)s ceux (celles) qui m'ont déjà reviewer, ce fut un réel plaisir!!

Akira.


	3. Chapitre Trois: A Tord Ou A Raison

Auteur: Akira Makkuro

Titre: Le Fil De Ma Vie

Remarques et notes de l'auteur: Ben, les renseignements habituels, comme l'auteur a qui appartient les personnages (quoi, vous n'avez pas encore devinez?? XD) etc... sont lisibles sur le premier chapitre. Pour celui c-i, et bien j'avoue que je me suis amusée, et aussi arachée les cheveux, un tel n'est pas assez comme soit, un autre est trop comme ci... Bref, ca m'a trituré les méninges pendant quelques bonnes heures. Mais au résultat, je suis plutôt contente.

Je rapelle juste que les personnages non nommés dans le livres sont ma propriété alors... PAS TOUCHE!! (lol, je me demande parfois si je ne suis pas un peu Vélane sur les bords... A moins que la race humaine le soit en entier, auquel cas la question serait 'est-ce que la posséssivité est un trait de caractère des Vélanes ou alors est-elle l'apange des humains?' Question à laquelle nous pouvons répondre que mêmes les animaux sont posséssifs, comme un chien avec sa balle, ou un chat et son coussin... mais l'homme est aussi un animal, alors serait-ce l'apanage de l'animal? Ce qui entraîne la question suivante 'Les plantes sont-elles posséssives? Les plantes n'étant pas des animaux, elles ne peuvent avoir de sentiments et donc de la possessivité mais... bon ok, je me calme. ceci était la minute philosophique d'Akira! Vous avez de la chance, ou pas selon le point de vue, cela m'arrive tout les trente six du mois, au bas mot!). Bref, tout ce blabla initéressant pour dire que je souhaite que Sylv' reste ma propriété, de même que le Draskell et les hommes et femmes placés sous sa bannière.

Voila, fin du blabla inutile et bonne lecture à tous.

PS: ben nan, pas tout de suite fin, je voulais remercié les lecteurs pour toutes lesjolies reviews que vous m'avez laissé, cela fait super plaisir!!

* * *

Chapitre Trois: A Tord Ou A Raison

«Alors ils… existent?... Ils existent vraiment… Ils ex…

- Silence!!»

L'effervescence gagnait tout le quartier des Aurors. Tous les membres de la Brigade qui pouvaient mettre en pause leurs missions avaient été rappelés au Quartier Général. Dans la salle de réunion, les conversations allaient bon train. Et pour cause!! On venait de découvrir que la Guilde Draskell existait bel et bien. Drago Malfoy, reconnu comme l'un des Aurors les plus doués depuis bien des siècles, non content d'avoir fait de mythe une réalité, avait fait d'une pierre deux coups et découvert le, ou plutôt, les coupables des crimes en séries qui secouaient Londres depuis la fin de la deuxième guerre contre Celui-Dont-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcé-Le-Nom. Il était probable d'ailleurs que tous les membres non expliqués depuis des dizaines d'années, voire bien plus, étaient aussi l'ouvre des Chevaucheurs d'Ombres.

Cette découverte amenait à des conséquences explosives au Ministère de la Magie, et tout le monde ne parlait plus que de cela, y compris hors des bâtiments administratifs. Les Aurors et la tête du Gouvernement, étaient d'avis de démonter une fois pour toute cette organisation aussi mythique, voire plus, que celle de l'Ordre du Phénix.

«Ces…'hommes' n'ont aucune loi! Ils n'ont ni règle, ni moralité!»

«Ce ne sont pas des hommes mais des machines à tuer!»

«Ils ne valent pas mieux que les Mangemortset méritent le même sort!»

«Leur place est à Azkaban!»

Ces phrases éraient celles qui revenaient le plus souvent. Elles trahissaient la pensée de leurs auteurs mieux que n'importent quoi. Mais des dissensions parcouraient et séparaient les rangs des Aurors. En effet, une partie d'entre eux n'adhéraient pas à cette vision des choses. Certes, les Porteurs du Draskell étaient des assassins. D'accord, ils vendaient leurs services à ceux qui en avaient les moyens, sans distinction de camps, que ce soit les Ténèbres ou la Lumière. Mais on ne pouvait les accusés de meurtres, ou plutôt leur rejetaient la responsabilité de cet acte. Après tout, c'était une commande, comme certains sorciers avaient déjà commandé des potions interdites, des livres de Magie Noire ou encore quelque artefact ensorcelé.

Suivant cette ligne de conduite, et sachant que les missions étaient toujours menées jusqu'au bout et sans bavure (après tout, on n'avait trouvé le cadavre d'un Chevaucheur d'Ombres et ils n'avaient jamais tué la mauvaise personne que celle stipulée par le contrat), certains prônaient une rencontre et une association du Draskell dans le Département des Aurors. Ils feraient d'excellentes recrues et pourraient s'occupés des missions délicates ou difficiles telles que la recherche des derniers Mangemorts errants encore dans la nature.

Drago faisait parti de ce côté-là de la situation. D'abord, toutes les accusations portées sur les cartes accompagnant les cadavres s'étaient relevées, après enquête, d'une justesse étonnante. Et puis, pour une autre raison qu'il ne comprenait pas très bien. Si la Guilde des Chevaucheurs d'Ombres disparaissait, il ne pourrait pas avoir la réponse à sa question, ni ne pourrait terminer la mission qu'on lui avait confié. C'était l'excuse qu'il avait trouvé pour s'expliquer la réminiscence d'une certaine rencontre nocturne chaque nuit. Il voulait savoir pourquoi son pire ennemi avait rejoint leurs rangs et portait aujourd'hui le Draskell sur l'épaule droite. Cette question le taraudait de plus en plus, titillant le blond même lorsqu'il devait se concentrer sur un exercice totalement sans lien. Ses amis lui disaient de faire une pause, qu'il était surbooké et qu'il allait se rendre malade. Mais lui disait que ça allait, sans pour autant révéler la vision qui l'obsédé. Un bruit de marteau suivit d'un appel au silence glacial et coupant comme la lame d'une guillotine ramena un semblant d'ordre dans la salle et Drago reporta tant bien que mal son regard vers le nouveau Capitaine de la Brigade.

Debout devant son siège situé à l'extrémité nord d'une immense table d'acajou ovale, Williamson, nouveau Capitaine de la Brigade des Aurors et Directeur du département de la Défense venait d'abattre son maillet sur la table. Il posa son regard glacial sur chacun des hommes et des femmes présents dans la pièce et attendit que le silence se fasse. Celui-ci arriva, mais il était loin d'être complet et Drago eut un souvenir fugitif de la Grande salle à Poudlard où un seul geste de Dumbledore suffisait pour que l'ensemble des élèves deviennent plus muets que des pierres tombales. Mais il n'était pas Poudlard, et Williamson n'était pas Dumbledore. Et puis, Dumbledore était tombé, six ans plus tôt, et Drago était bien placé pour le savoir.

Comprenant que le silence ne serait jamais parfait dans la salle, Williamson s'accommoda des quelques chuchotements et commença la réunion.

« Comme vous le savez, le Capitaine Drugg est mort hier, en fin après midi, une dague plantée dans la gorge. Cette réunion d'urgence devrait nous permettre de remettre en service la Brigade et de déclarer les tâches les plus importantes à réaliser rapidement.

«Le Ministre de la Magie, Mr Dickhead, m'a remis il y a deux heures le poste de Capitaine de la Brigade et c'est en temps que tel que je préside et ouvre cette assemblée. Pour commencer, il est temps de nommer le vice-Capitaine afin de respecter la hiérarchie de notre Gouvernement. Je nomme donc à ce poste l'Auror Whitecaps à me rejoindre à ma droite pour cette séance puis à me retrouver dans mon bureau pour avoir toutes les informations qui concernent ses nouvelles prérogatives et responsabilités.

Whitecaps, un homme massif à l'épaisse crinière poivre et sel et au regard éteint se le va et s'approcha de sa place. Drago pinça les lèvres, plaquant sur son visage un air purement impassible. Cette promotion aurait dû lui être destinée, après tout, c'était lui qui avait fait tout le boulot! Et il était bien pus doué que le crétin obéissant qui allait les guider à partir d'aujourd'hui. Enfin, guider est un bien grand mot, disons qu'il allait transmettre les ordres de son supérieur son poser de question. Williamson n'aimait pas l'Auror Malfoy, et bien qu'il sache qu'il était le plus apte, malgré son jeune âge à prendre le siège de vice Capitaine, il avait préféré mettre un ancien qui lui était entièrement dévoué. Il jeta un regard victorieux vers le jeune blond qui lui rendit son regard glacial et impassible comme à son habitude. Le Capitaine détourna les yeux sous le regard acier de l'héritier Malfoy puis reprit d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée, bien que le son rauque et légèrement tremblant, dû au stress et à la consommation excessive de tabac, limitait gravement la réussite de cet effort.

«Il est temps maintenant de s'occuper d'un problème de pus grande importance. La Guilde Draskell. Ce ramassis de tueurs sans raison ni règle est une menace pour la société sorcière de Grande Bretagne. Et elle est aussi pour les sorciers du monde entier puisqu'il semblerait que ce minable rassemblement ait étendu ses tentacules pourrissants dans les sous sols de plusieurs pays européens. Je frome donc un groupe de dix Aurors pour retrouver et éliminer cette menace des sols britanniques. Ensuite…

Drago ne laissa pas la suite arrivait. Il se leva et prit la parole, coupant d'un seul mouvement la lancée verbale de son adversaire. Celui-ci porta ses petits sombres vers je homme, le visage barrait d'un rictus de haine qu'il s'empressa de dissimuler au regard de tous.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, _Capitaine_, je crois que cette décision est une erreur. (Drago insista avec une politesse méprisante sur le 'Capitaine'). Puisque je vois à votre regard que vous ne me croyez pas, je vais vous donner les raisons qui me poussent à dire cela. (Oui, Drago avait un peu changé en cinq ans, mais il aime toujours autant mépriser les gens. Sa façon polie de parler n'est là que pour mieux dissimuler les piques et le fiel qu'il distille dans ses paroles). Premièrement, anéantir la Guilde des Chevaucheurs d'Ombres serait une erreur. Le fait qu'ils prennent leurs contrats en toute neutralité nous montre qu'ils ne sont pas précisément contre nous.

- Cela ne montre pas non plus qu'ils sont de notre côté, Malfoy!

- Certes. Mais vous pourrez remarquez que lors de la Guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Nous n'avons en aucun cas rencontré de Porteurs de Draskell sur les champs de bataille.

- Trop lâches pour tenir tête à Vous-Savez-Qui, voila ce qu'ils étaient!

- Je ne pense pas, ils n'étaient pas dans son camps non plus. Ils doivent avoir leur propre code de conduite et accepter de prendre des ordres de la part de quelqu'un d'autre que leur chef ne doit pas en faire parti.

- Ca ne durera pas. Leur chef actuel est peut être un peu plus résistant mais rien ne dit le prochain sera pareil!

- D'après mes recherches, la Guilde Draskell n'a jamais été soumis à une autre autorité que la sienne. Elle est indépendante depuis sa création et fera tout pour le rester. Pour la deuxième raison, si jamais celle-ci ne vous a pas convaincu de ne pas envoyer votre équipe dans leur repère, sachez que n'y envoyez que dix hommes révèlent du suicide. Vous les envoyez à la boucherie!

- Ne sous-estimez pas les capacités des Aurors, Malfoy.

- Pourquoi les sous-estimerai-je? Je suis l'un d'entre eux. Mais j'ai aussi des yeux, et j'ai bien compris qu'il ne faut pas les sous estimer eux. Je pense que ceux qui ont vu les cadavres des victimes savent de quoi je parle. Je parle de crimes parfait, ou presque. Je parle d'un travail net et sans bavure, pas d'erreur connue, jamais de trace, jamais d'indice sur leur provenance ou leur repère. Si nous avons pout trouver qu'ils étaient coupables, c'est simplement parce que certaines armes ou parties d'armes ont été retrouvées sur les scènes des crimes et qu'on y a relevé des extraits de leur emblème. Le Draskell n'est pas un symbole très courant. Le fait d'avoir put trouver le symbole entier sur la dague qui a tuée le Capitaine est un coup de chance. Sa secrétaire a du surprendre le mercenaire en plain travail.

- Dague que nous n'avons put observer mis à part vous Auror Malfoy.

- En effet, le mercenaire encore dans les bâtiments l'a reprise alors qu'elle était dans mon bureau.

- Quelle étrange coïncidence…

- Coïncidence?

Drago sentit son corps se raidir. Dans son esprit, des sonnettes d'alarmes battaient leur plein. Le regard et le sourire prédateur et féroce de nouveau Capitaine le firent frissonner, frisson qui longea toute sa colonne vertébrale quand il entendit la suite.

- Oui, Malfoy. Coïncidence. C'est tout de même étrange que seul vous ai put voire de prés cette dague. Personne d'autre ne l'a touché, aucune empreint n'a put être relevé sur l'arme du crime. Arme qui, en tant que pièce à conviction, n'aurait même pas dû quitter le corps dans laquelle était fichée. Tout comme il est étrange que vous ayez oublié cette même dague dans votre bureau, ouvert, alors que tout le monde était dans celui de mon prédécesseur. Comme le stipule si bien le message que nous avons retrouvé sur votre bureau, vous avez facilité le travail de l'assassin en mettant la dague, et donc l'indice, hors de notre champ d'action, permettant ainsi à son propriétaire de la récupérer en toute tranquillité.

- Vous croyez vraiment que j'allais refermer mon bureau à clé alors que je vous apporté l'identité du coupable du meurtre sur le plateau d'argent?

- Vous auriez dû, ou alors prendre la dague avec vous en revenant. Mais vous n'auriez même pas du enlever la dague de sa place!

- Ou voulez vous en venir Capitaine. Vous ne m'accusez tout de même pas de…

- Et pourquoi pas?

- Quoi??

- Oui Malfoy, pourquoi pas. Vous en auriez le mobile: prendre la place du capitaine, ma place.

- Mais enfin, c'est absurde!

- Vous êtes un ancien Serpentard, vous avez côtoyé et flirté avec la Magie Noire et les troupes de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

- … Où est le lien avec l'affaire en cours?

- Vous êtes un habitué des machinations, des trahisons et de la mort. Et puis vous en savez beaucoup. Beaucoup sur cette 'Guilde', sur cette série de meurtres et leurs caractéristiques.

- Nous sommes tous des habitués de la mort et des machinations, Capitaine. C'est le travail des Aurors de les mettre d'état de nuire. Quand à mes connaissances sur la guilde Draskell, c'est uniquement parce que je venais de lire un article dessus. Pour les meurtres, ça fait quatre mois que je planche sur le sujet, vous croyez bien que j'ai connais tous les détails par cœur, ou presque.

- Ce n'est plus votre dossier actuel.

- En effet, mais cela n'est pas une raison valable pour oublier et effacer de ma mémoire tout ce que je sais.

- C'est une raison pour ne pas interférer dans cette enquête… Par quel heureux hasard veniez-vous de lire un article sur ce fameux dessin, Malfoy?

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'avais croisée la veille au soir deux de leurs membres après l'incident de l'Opéra.

- Et vous en êtes ressorti vivant? Etrange coïncidence, encore une fois.

Drago comprit, à ce moment précis, que s'il ne livrait pas tout ce qu'il savait sur ce fameux membre de la guilde, il ne serait jamais innocenté. Et cette accusation profondément débile et mal placée l'énervée au plus au point. Il détesté donner des informations qu'il n'avait pas vérifié mais il n'avait plus le choix.

- Dans le cadre de ma nouvelle mission, je suis censé retrouver Potter.

- le Survivant? Mais il a disparu depuis cinq ans!

- Je sais! il y a deux jours, au soir, je n'étais pas très loin de loge ou le crime à été perpétré. Alors que j'allais me rendre sur place, une silhouette à attiré mon attention par son déplacement furtif. Je l'ai donc suivi et lui ai fait face dans le parc de l'Opéra. Etrangement, il n'avait aucune intention belliqueuse, 'pour le moment' a-t-il prit la peine de préciser.

Raconter cette nuit la lui faisait revivre. Drago revoyait chaque détail de cette confrontation, la façon dont la lune jouer avec le Draskell d'argent, dont les cheveux de sa Némésis tombaient, sauvages et désordonnés, sur ses épaules, ses yeux pailletés d'argent, son sourire moqueur et son rire glacial.

- Pourquoi cette précision?

- Pour la simple raison que je n'étais pas encore sur un de ses contrats.

- Vous avez parlé de deux membres…

- J'y viens. Après un accord, il a accepté de sortir de la pénombre et se montrer. C'est là que j'ai vu le Draskell pour la première fois.

- Vous a-t-il donné son nom?

- Non, il n'est pas assez stupide pour cela. C'est un Chevaucheur d'Ombres quand même. Mais j'ai vu son visage, ou plutôt, il me l'a montré de lui-même.

- Pourriez-vous vous en souvenir suffisamment pour qu'on en fasse un portrait robot?

Les questions fusaient de partout, tous voulez pouvoir commencer les recherches, même ceux qui étaient contre le démentiellement de la Guilde. Drago hésita un instant. S'il se souvenait de son visage? Evidemment, il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour le revoir avec précision.

- Je pourrais en effet vous permettre de faire son portrait. Mais je doute que vous le reconnaissiez tout de suite.

- Parce que vous l'avez reconnu, vous?

- Oui, et c'est à ce moment là que le second membre est apparu. Une femme cette fois ci, bien que je n'ai pas vu son visage dans la pénombre des arbres. Ils se sont concertés un instant et ont disparu.

Les Aurors le regardaient comme un miraculé et Drago eut l'impression soudaine d'être une bête de foire. Oui il avait survécu à une rencontre avec deux membres de la Guilde de mercenaire la plus mortellement efficace du monde, au point d'en être devenue une légende, et alors? Un flash se fit soudain dans son esprit. Ce sentiment désagréable lui rappelait une certaine conversation qu'il avait surprise une fois à Poudlard. Il avait entendu du bruit alors qu'il trainait dans les couloirs en deuxième année et s'était guidé au bruit pour comprendre ce qu'il se disait.

* * *

**Flash Back**

_Le couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile sud de Poudlard n'était que peu fréquentée. En effet, seul Binns y donnait ses cours, refusant de se rapprocher de ses collègues de chair et de sang. Drago Malfoy, Prince des Serpentard et héritier de l'une des plus anciennes et des plus riches familles de Sang Pur, arpentait les dalles du couloir avec hargne. Potter s'était encore fait couvrir d'éloge lors du premier match de la saison de Quidditch pas plus tard que le matin même. Et que les regards soient tournés vers le Balafré plutôt que sur lui, cela le mettait en rage. Il avait donc décidé de se promener dans le château pour évacuer sa colère avant de ne pouvoir résister à éliminer purement et définitivement le bouledogue de Parkinson qui lui collait aux basques depuis si longtemps. Mais sa colère s'était évaporée quand il avait entendu des voix provenant de sa droite. Se guidant au bruit, il arriva bientôt dans une salle désaffectée dans la porte était entrebâillée, laissant filtré un rayon de soleil dans le couloir sombre._

_Avachi sur une chaise comme le sac de patate qu'il était, Weasley parlait à quelqu'un, le visage tournait vers les fenêtres. Drago avait dû se déplacer en silence pour pouvoir observer son interlocuteur. Il allait peut être pouvoir attraper quelques informations bien croustillantes pour démonter ce bâtard de Potter. Plissant les yeux à cause de la lumière, il finit pas découvrir une silhouette juchée sur le rebord d'une des trois fenêtres de la salle. La tignasse en bataille sombre et les lunettes lui avait vite fait comprendre qu'il était en présence du Balafré lui-même. Amusé par la situation, le Serpentard tendit l'oreille._

_« Harry, pourquoi tu les fuis comme cela. On a gagnait, c'est normal que les gens veulent te féliciter. Tu le meilleur et le plus jeune attrapeur depuis des siècles, et puis tu n'es pas n'importe qui! Tu es Celui-Qui-A-Tué-Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, tu es le Survivant!_

_- Justement Ron, je suis le Survivant. Et c'est bien ça le problème._

_- Problème? Lequel? Tu es le sorcier le plus célèbre de notre génération, aussi célèbre que Dumbledore en personne! Tout le monde d'admire et te respecte!_

_- Mais tu ne comprends pas Ron. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde m'admire. Je…_

_- Tu ne veux pas?_

_- Non, je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas de cette célébrité qui a coûté la vie de ma mère et de mon père. Je ne veux pas que les gens se bousculent pour me serrer la main, pour regarder cette maudite cicatrice. J'ai l'impression d'être un animal de foire, une bête de fête foraine que l'on trimballe de ville en ville pour l'exhiber. Je voudrais être comme tout le monde, un sorcier de douze ans, avec des amis, une famille… Je voudrais…_

_- Tu voudrais quoi, Harry?_

_- Je voudrais être Harry, juste Harry.»_

**Fin du Flash Back**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Drago comprit de quoi Potter voulait parler et se dit qu'en fait, le Gryffondor avait raison. Williamson reprit la parole et lui ordonna de faire le portrait. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, revoyant le visage fin et le regard glacial du Porteur du Draskell puis d'un mouvement de baguette, il recomposa l'image qui dansait devant ses paupières sur un parchemin. Lentement, trait par trait, un visage masculin, fin, apparu sur le vélin, les teintes semblaient surgirent de l'épaisse feuille comme une éponge que l'on sert et qui rejette l'eau qu'elle contient. Quand Drago rouvrit les yeux, un regard vert et argent le fixait avec froideur. L'Auror dupliqua le parchemin et distribua magiquement les parchemins nouvellement colorés. Ses collègues observaient l'image avec concentration, cherchant à la graver dans leur cerveau, à reconnaître un visage connu sous le regard moqueur et la crinière ébène qui mangeait le front et les oreilles du jeune homme. Finalement, ils levèrent les yeux vers Drago, attendant la réponse à qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à atteindre. Williamson lança d'un ton sec:

- Qui est-ce?

- Potter.»

* * *

Voila, fin du troisième chapitre, et le quatrième est en cours, bien que je sache pas vraiemnt où il s'arrêtera... Ceci dit, je pense qu'il ne reste que deux ou trois chapitres. Et oui, c'est une petite fic (je n'avais prévue q'un seul chapitre au début...) J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop déçu... Quelque soit votre réponse à cette question, allez-y, cliquer en bas à gauche et dites moi, dites moi tout ce que ce chapitre vous inspire. Remarque positives ou négatives, simple coucou ou longue argumentation, toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues, et en plus, elles m'aident à évoluer. Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt pour la suite!!

Akira Makkuro


	4. Chapitre Quatre: Raisons d'Agir

_Auteur:_ Akira Makkuro

_Titre:_ Le Fil De Ma Vie

_Remarques et notes de l'auteur:_ Déjà, merci pour les jolies reviews que vous m'avez laissé, c'est un vrai plaisir quand mon ordinateur me signal que j'ai un nouveau message de fanfiction et que c'est une review!

Ensuite, comme d'hab' le blabla habituel se trouve au premier chapitre. Pour celui-ci, j'avoue avoir eu du mal à l'écrire, avec une jolie panne d'inspiration qui s'est heureusement vite résolue. Je l'ai trouvé difficile à tourner mais je suis à peu prés contente de moi. Peut être une ou deux modif' à certains endroits? Je vous tiendrai au courant si c'est le cas. Voila, j'arrête de vous embêter et vous souhaite une agréable lecture!

* * *

Chapitre Quatre : Raisons d'agir.

_« Je me demandais qui me suivait avec la discrétion du Troll dans un magasin de porcelaine…_

_-Ton nom, assassin !_

_- Allons, allons, Malfoy. Soit un peu plus poli dans tes demandes. Le temps et la guerre ne t'ont pas appris que la politesse aidait beaucoup dans la récolte d'information et beaucoup d'autres choses ?_

_- Tu… Tu me connais ?_

_- Evidemment ! Evidemment que je te connais. Je t'ai observé pendant si longtemps, je pourrais te reconnaître n'importe où, sous n'importe quel déguisement…_

_- Qui es-tu ?_

_- Tu ne me reconnais pas Malfoy ? Peut être ne me vois-tu pas dans cette pénombre… L'obscurité est grande ici… L'endroit parfait pour disparaître et faire disparaître… Range ta baguette et je me montrerai._

_- Non._

_- Non ?_

_- Non. Si je range ma baguette, tu en profiteras pour m'abattre, n'est-ce pas._

_- Sans t'offenser, Malfoy, si je voulais ta mort, tu n'aurais pas quitté l'étage de ta loge vivant. Allez, range ta baguette si tu veux voir qui je suis. De toutes manières, tu n'es pas sur mes contrats donc tu ne crains rien… pour le moment._

_- J'ai ta parole ?_

_- Si tu lui accorde une quelconque valeur, oui._

_- Toujours aussi prudent à ce que je vois._

_La silhouette avança de deux pas et apparut dans la lumière argentée de la lune, un capuchon noir lui couvrant la tête. Drago détailla la tenue de son interlocuteur. Entièrement moulé dans du cuir noir comme une seconde peau, l'homme devant lui était mince et musclé. L'Auror écarquilla les yeux quand il vit le symbole argenté brillait sur son épaule droite. Un triskell autour duquel s'enroulaient, protecteurs, les anneaux puissants d'un dragon asiatique. Levant les yeux vers le visage que l'homme avait dégagé de sa capuche, il découvrit un visage fin, caché en grande partie par une crinière indomptable d'ébène. Un fin sourire, froid, et deux yeux d'agate verte, glacials et teintés d'argent le fixaient d'un air moqueur. La mâchoire de Drago se décrocha quad son regard gris tomba sur le front à moitié caché de l'homme en face de lui. La surprise était trop grande pour l'impassibilité et le masque des Malfoy. L'inconnu rigola de la surprise de l'Auror. Enfin, peut être pas si inconnu que ça…_

_- Toi… Mais c'est impo…_

_- Ca va 'Rion ? Il y a un problème ?_

_Une deuxième silhouette apparue dans le champ de vision de Drago qui essaya de reprendre une certaine contenance. Une jeune femme, même tenue de cuir, même symbole sur l'épaule. Elle avait, elle-aussi, rejetait sa capuche sur son dos, et la lune jouait des reflets d'argent dans sa crinière et ses yeux d'acier._

_- Aucun, Sylv'. On y va ?_

_- Quand tu veux, petit frère._

_Les deux silhouettes noires tournèrent les talons quand Drago reprit suffisamment ses esprits pour réagir. Il cria derrière eux._

_- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? »_

_Le silence lui répondit, accompagné par deux cascades de grelots gelés._

* * *

Drago se redressa, frissonnant sous la fine pellicule de suer froide qui lui glissait le long de la colonne vertébrale. Encore. Il avait encore une fois rêvé de cette rencontre. Il s'assit un peu plus confortablement et entama une longue discussion avec lui-même. Il était temps de trouver l'explication à l'étrange comportement de son cerveau.

'_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que son esprit revenait toujours à lui, à cette rencontre ? Pourquoi son rire glacial le faisait autant frissonner ? Pourquoi…' _Bref, Drago se posait une foule de questions et cherchait en vain une réponse. Il allait abandonner quand une sonnerie retentit dans tout l'appartement, signal indiquant la présence d'une communication par la cheminée. Maugréant contre l'imbécile qui le dérangeait à une heure pareille, le blond enfila une robe de chambre émeraude et argent et se dirigea à grands pas énervés vers le salon. La pendule indiquait trois heures du matin et derrière les rideaux, une lune presque pleine inondait Londres de ses longs rayons d'argent.

Au milieu d'une immense cheminée de marbre, au cœur des flammes vertes, la tête de son collègue Auror et accessoirement ami Blaise Zabini lui dédia un petit sourire lorsque Drago pénétra dans son champs de vision.

« Tu sais que tu as de la chance d'être l'un de mes meilleurs amis, Blaise ?

La voix de l'ancien Prince des Serpentards était glaciale et traînante, preuve qu'il était fatiguée et légèrement énervé. Il se coula dans un profond fauteuil de cuir noir et darda un regard mi-orage mi-acier vers le visage de son ami et invité intempestif.

- Je sais. Et j'en remercie Merlin que ce soit le cas, sinon cela ferait longtemps que tu m'aurais jeté un sort pour cette intrusion tardive.

- Tardive ? Je dirais plus tôt particulièrement matinale !

- Oui, bon… Dray, j'ai besoin de tes conseils.

- Pose ta question. Dans mon immense miséricorde, mon auguste et illustre personne va tenter de te donner une réponse digne de sa grandeur.

- Doucement, pense à tes chevilles.

- Quoi, mes chevilles ? Elles vont très bien mes chevilles !

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr…

- ah oui ? Tu veux les voire de plus près pour vérifier ?

- Euh… non, ça ira. Bon, pour en revenir à mon au sujet qui me préoccupe… Comment sait-on qu'on est amoureux ?

- …

- Dray ?

- …

- Drago ?

- …Attend deux secondes. J'ai cru entendre que tu voulais savoir comment on savait si on était amoureux… J'ai rêvé, c'est ça ?

- Euh… Non. C'est bien ce que j'ai dis.

- …Ok. Et qui est l'heureuse élue ?

- … Nyley…

- Tu disais ? Parce que là, je n'ai pas compris grand-chose.

- Ginny Weasley

- … la mini belette ?

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça Dray !

- … Si tu veux. Et pourquoi tu penses que tu en ais amoureux ?

- Je pense tout le temps à elle, à ses yeux qui pétillent, à ses cheveux si flamboyants, ses mains si fines, ses …

- Elle est si belle que ça ?

- Elle est magnifique. Et puis, elle si vive, si joyeuse, elle rigole beaucoup, elle a un humour si agréable. Tu la verrais, Dray. L'autre jour, elle m'a fait sourire si éclatant que j'en ai été ébloui.

- Tu en es carrément obsédé.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave, elle est tellement belle. Et puis j'adore son caractère. Vif, parfois un peu emporté, passionné, têtu. Elle est parfaite !

- Je vois. Je crois que c'est grave là.

- Grave ?!?

- Oui, tu es atteint de 'l'amoureusite' aigüe, une maladie particulièrement puissante.

- Idiot. Tu crois que je suis amoureux alors ?

- Je le crains. Et tu crois qu'elle va être d'accord ? Il est de notoriété publique qu'elle aime Potter.

- Le Survivant ? Non, elle a fait une croix dessus un an après sa disparition. Et puis, on s'entend très bien.

- Si tu le dis.

- Mais je le dis !

- Alors, il ne reste plus qu'à te souhaite bonne chance et à espérer que tu sois un homme heureux Blaise.

- Merci Dray. Et puis, toi aussi, un jour, tu trouveras.

- Peut être …

- A demain Drago.

- A demain Blaise. »

Dans un petit pop sonore, la tête de Blaise disparût et les flammes reprirent leurs couleurs vives. Drago resta un long moment dans son fauteuil, ressassant les paroles de son ami. Il s'y endormi pour se réveiller trois heures plus tard par un rayon du soleil qui filtrait entre deux pans des lourds rideaux anthracite de son salon. Une nouvelle journée commençait.

lefildemavielefildemavielefildemavielefildemavielefildemavielefildemavie

Au même moment, dans un manoir incartable et intraçable, protéger par le sortilège de Fidélitas, inconnu et invisible pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas… Enfin bref, difficile d'accès en un mot, ou deux. Dans une immense pièce aux voutes en ogives posées sur d'immenses piliers de basalte poli et incrusté d'olivines, une assemblée de grande taille se tenait là, debout ou assis, attendant dans un silence quasi-religieux, que le chef de cérémonie prennent la parole. Celui-ci n'était pas encore arrivé et on pouvait voir, derrière le haut fauteuil, une immense bannière ébène portant un Draskell d'argent. Les yeux du dragon, ainsi que les détails des écailles et du triskell étaient soulignaient d'un vert émeraude profond, donnant un relief et un réalisme saisissant à l'ensemble. On aurait put croire que le dragon allait ouvrir la gueule et cracher la terrible flamme qui brillait dans on regard de braise. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient vêtue de noir, certains avec des touches de couleurs, mais tous partaient le même symbole sur l'épaule droite. La Draskell, emblème des Chevaucheurs d'Ombres.

Un mouvement sur l'estrade supportant le haut fauteuil attira l'attention de la foule silencieuse. N'importe quel historien aurait rêvé d'assister à ce moment. Le rassemblement de l'ensemble des membres britanniques de la Guilde ainsi que des dirigeants des différentes nations où s'étaient installés les Chevaucheurs d'Ombres. Les représentants de trente six pays entrèrent par la porte située sous la bannière. Une fois qu'ils eurent pris place autour de la table ronde située sur l'estrade, deux autres personnes pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte et prirent place, l'une dans le haut fauteuil sous la bannière et la deuxième debout derrière ce même fauteuil. Si ce dernier avait gardé sa capuche tirée, dissimulant ainsi ses traits, ce n'était pas le cas de la première.

Assise de façon nonchalante, la capuche rejetée sur ses épaules, une femme dardait ses yeux métalliques sur les personnes qui lui faisaient face. Dans la lumière dansante des torches et des bougies, sa chevelure brillait de reflet d'acier et d'argent en fusion. Une mèche noire, et une autre immaculée, striait la masse grise, soulignant le visage volontaire de leur propriétaire. Elle se leva et, d'un geste, entama la séance. L'homme debout derrière elle lui tendit une large coupe de vermeil et une fine dague en platine. Les deux objets brillaient. La femme s'entailla la main et chuchotant doucement une longue et ancienne formule dans une langue morte depuis longtemps puis fit passer la coupe et la lame à sa droite qui réalise les mêmes mouvements et passa les deux objets à son voisin. Quand les trente sept personnes eurent réalisées le don, l'homme masquait récupéra la coupe, réalisa lui-même le don, et apporta la coupe au pied de la haute bannière. Le dragon se réveilla alors et d'un mouvement de queue, attrapa la coupe dont le reversa le contenu sur le centre du triskell. Le sang brillait quelques secondes d'une étrange lueur argentée avant de disparaître dans les profondeurs du tissu. Des lettres, des mots apparurent alors en dessous du Draskell, en caractère gothique.

_Dans les Ombres et leurs Mystères_

_Résident les Chevaucheurs et leurs Lames_

_Auteurs au sein du Secret de la Vie :_

_Sauvegarde de l'Equilibre._

_Kyrielle d'Actes et de Sang_

_Effaçant par la Lame les Entraves_

_Le Fil de la Lame qui Guident_

_Le Fil de la Vie._

Quand tout le monde eut lu le message, celui-ci disparut et le dragon reprit sa place de protecteur. Alors seulement, la femme ouvrit prit la parole, brisant le silence qui régnait dans la salle depuis son ouverture.

« Mes chers frères. Je vous remercie d'avoir tous répondu à mon appel et vous être réunis aussi vite. Cette réunion est exceptionnelle, et je sais que chacun d'entre vous, malgré les tensions que génèrent cette mise pause de vos différents contrats, se pose la question de la raison d'une telle assemblée. Aussi, je ne m'épancherai pas sur les coutumes et autres us qui ont normalement lieu lors de nos rassemblements. Nous n'en avons pas le temps. Aujourd'hui, la Guilde est en danger.

« C'est un de vos Aînés qui a eut vent de ce qui se tramait contre nous. Après ces siècles que nous avons passés à répondre, au nom de la Justice, aux différentes faiblesses de la justice moldue et sorcière. Après toutes ces années a traquer les fugitifs, les évadés, les coupables assez fluides pour passer entre les mailles des filets judiciaires. Après tout cela, le Ministère de la Magie a décidé d'agir. Mais je pense que l'homme qui a découvert ce qui se tramait est celui qui devrait dévoiler cette affaire, comme il me l'a dévoilé hier soir. Cet homme, c'est votre Aîné, Orion Black.

L'homme qui se tenait, le visage couvert, derrière la haute chaise, sortit de la pénombre et s'avança vers le bord de l'estrade. Il rejeta sa capuche, dévoilant une crinière de jais et des verts, métalliques et glaciales, tout comme le petit sourire qui ne quittait jamais ses lèvres. Orion Black, le plus gradé parmi les Aînés de la Guilde Draskell, le bras droit du Draskell lui-même, le bras droit de Dark Sylver, descendante directe des fondateurs de la Guilde des Chevaucheurs d'Ombres, se retourna et remercia sa supérieure, et néanmoins amie, d'un signe de tête avant de fixer son regard sur la foule.

Son charisme était impressionnant, il semblait qu'il fixait chacun dans les yeux, et pourtant, il ne regardait personne en particulier. Les plus attentifs pouvaient deviner une aura de magie de puissance tourbillonnait lentement autour du jeune homme, comme une enveloppe protectrice, une seconde peau. Sans être agressive, cette aura n'était clairement pas un moyen de défense mais plutôt la preuve formelle que son propriétaire était constamment sur ses gardes. Il prit la parole et narra dans le détail les informations qu'il avait surprise dans les bureaux du quartier des Aurors. Ceux-ci étaient tellement persuadés que personne ne viendrait les trouver dans leur nid que les défenses avaient été les plus faciles à percer. Il cacha tout de même à la foule un détail, chose que Dark Sylver comprit aisément. Il est certain secret qu'il vaut éviter d'ébruiter. Puis il finit son discours et reprit sa place, cette place qu'il ne devait qu'à lui-même et à ses capacités. Dark Sylver annonça alors les différentes phases des prochains évènements. Cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait pas de mécène, pas de contrat, pas de prime. Le Ministère voulait la tête du Draskell, il était temps pour les Chevaucheurs d'Ombres d'agir.

lefildemavielefildemavielefildemavielefildemavielefildemavielefildemavie

Dans le Quartier des Aurors, l'agitation était palpable, et l'atmosphère, tendue. Pour calmer et rassurer la population sorcière, le Ministre, dans toute son immense intelligence et sa générosité bienveillante, avait décidé d'offrir à ses électeurs une fête, ou plus précisément, un bal. Un bal à l'entrée gratuite et où toute la population sorcière était conviée. Pour avoir suffisamment de place pour réaliser ce vaste projet, il nécessitait un domaine immense, et lequel pouvait bien répondre à cette description, sinon le château de Poudlard lui-même. En plus de sa grande taille, l'Ecole de Sorcellerie la plus réputée du monde sorcier était aussi le bastion le mieux protéger d'Angleterre. De quoi parait à toute éventuelle attaque de la part de la Guilde Draskell. Les invitations étaient donc parties et les Aurors, responsables de la sécurité de l'évènement.

Dans son bureau, Drago pestait. Oui, il pestait une fois de plus contre les crétins qui dirigeaient ce Ministère. Quelle idée de faire une fête dans un moment pareil alors que des crimes étaient commis un peu partout dans la ville. Il fallait plutôt se mettre d'accord sur la méthode d'appréhender les membres de cette maudite Guilde. Drago n'était pas contre les Chevaucheurs d'Ombres. Il avait compris que ceux-ci s'attaquaient uniquement à ceux qui avaient commis des délits. Néanmoins, il n'aimait pas leurs méthodes et il aurait préféré que les Porteurs du Draskell les préviennent plutôt de l'identité des criminels, de leurs crimes et que les Aurors les arrêtent et les jugent, leur permettant ainsi une défense et un procès, choses à quoi avaient droit toute personne humaine en Angleterre.

Malheureusement, tout cela n'était que des mots et des pensées sans acte. Il poussa un long soupir et se replongea dans ses dossiers. La paperasse, voila ce qu'il aimait le moins dans son métier, ça et ses imbéciles de supérieurs, évidemment. Il remplissait les lignes, cochait les cases, répétant inlassablement les mêmes consignes de sécurité. Et dirent qu'à cause de certaines différences, il ne pouvait pas dupliquer les parchemins. Pourquoi ? Non mais pourquoi il fallait fabriquer et envoyer autant de port-au-loin ? Ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner, tout simplement ?

« Mais parce qu'on ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, Dray ! Tu devrais le savoir pourtant.

La réflexion de Blaise fit comprendre au blond qu'il avait donné sa dernière suggestion à voix haute. Il fronça les sourcils devant le sourire goguenard de son ami. Ce dernier referma la porte et s'installa sur l'un des accoudoirs du fauteuil du bureau. Son sourire disparut et c'est avec un air grave qu'il reprit la parole. Toute étincelle de moquerie et de malice avait disparu ses grands yeux sombres.

- Dray, est-ce… Le portrait que tu as fait… C'est vraiment Potter ?

- … Oui.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Vrai de vrai ?

- Mais putain, Blaise, si je le dis, c'est que c'est le cas !

- Ok, ok, on se calme. Mais je voulais savoir comment tu as fait pour le reconnaître, parce que moi, devant ce dessin, je serai bien incapable de dire qui c'est.

- Je ne sais pas. Bien sur, j'ai vu sa cicatrice mais… je crois que je l'avais reconnu avant et qu'elle n'a fait que me conforter dans mon idée.

En parlant, Drago revoyait la scène, l'ombre dansante de la frondaison, la lumière surnaturelle de la Lune, le sourire froid, la voix moqueuse, les yeux glacials. Ce qui l'avait le plus marqué était la tristesse et la douleur presque palpables qui brillaient dans ses orbes vertes autrefois si flamboyantes et aujourd'hui si métalliques.

- Bon, si tu as vu sa cicatrice, il n'y a plus l'ombre d'un doute.

- Hum…

- N'empêche il est devenu vachement sexy, le Saint Potter !

- Hum…

- Comment tu vas le dire à… Attend un peu, je viens de dire que Potter avait l'air d'être devenu un mec plutôt bien foutu et toi, tu approuves ? Non mais tu vas bien ? Tu es sur que tu me fais un peu de fièvre, Dray ? Tu dois nous dire si tu es malade, ce n'est pas le moment de faire un séjour à Sainte Mangouste simplement parce que tu n'as pas soigné un rhume. Tu…

- Suffit ! C'est bon, Blaise, je ne suis pas malade. Et crois moi, le visage de Potter n'est pas sa plus grande métamorphose…

- Hein ?

- Ouais. Bon, qu'est ce que voulais me demander avant de partir dans ton délire ?

- Vaseux ton changement de sujet, Dray. Comment tu vas le dire aux Weasley ?

- Dire quoi ?

- Et bien que leur cher et précieux ami balafré des devenu un assassin.

- … Merde, j'avais oublié ce détail.

- De taille, le détail, si je puis me permettre.

- Ouais, ouais, je sais… Qu'ils se démerdent, ce n'est pas mes oignons tout de même.

- Si tu le dis.

- Evidemment que je le dis… Qu'est ce que tu sous-entends par là ?

- Moi, mais rien du tout, voyons.

- Blaise…

- Mais rien du tout, je t'assure.

- Blaise…

- … Bon, ben, je vais y aller. J'ai encore du travail. A ce soir, à Poudlard, Dray ! »

Et Blaise partit comme s'il avait un feu follet qui le coursait. Drago soupira et se frotta les tempes dans lesquelles naissaient un léger mal de crâne. Qu'est ce qu'avait voulu dire cet imbécile qui lui servait d'ami et de collègue de travail ? Le blond chassa la question d'un coup d'épaule et se pencha sur les derniers bordereaux à remplir. Il allait finir ces saloperies de papiers, rentrait se préparer et ensuite il prendrait son port-au-loin et se rendrait à cette soirée dont il essaierait de profiter. Quand au dossier Potter, il pouvait bien attendre demain.

lefildemavielefildemavielefildemavielefildemavielefildemavielefildemavie

Les lumières de la Grande Salle s'allongeaient sur les pelouses du parc, narguant les ombres et le calme qui régnaient au dehors du château. Sous le plafond magique, les cinq grandes tables habituelles avaient disparues pour faire place aux petites tables rondes autour desquelles les sorciers prenaient place. Les amis se retrouvaient, les anciens camarades renouaient les liens, les souvenirs des anciens jours d'école revenaient avec force dans les esprits. On racontait, on rigolait. L'ambiance était joyeuse et Drago avait presque finit par admettre, bien qu'à contre cœur, que l'idée du Ministre n'était peut être pas assez stupide que cela. Elle permettait aux sorciers d'oublier le temps d'une soirée le poids de la vie au dehors des grilles de l'Ecole. Il faut dire aussi que le fait que Drago ait retrouvé son rôle et sa place de Prince des Serpentards dès qu'il avait mis le pied dans le hall y était pour quelque chose dans son changement d'avis.

Sur la scène, les Bizzar's Sisters enlevaient le rythme à grand renfort de son et de mélodie. La lumière, tantôt vive, tantôt tamisée au gré des musiques, emmenaient les invités dans le monde léger de la fête et du rire. Drago, assis à une table avec ses anciens 'amis' ou plutôt camarades de maison, regardait la piste de danse en jouant avec un verre. Il écoutait sans l'entendre la voix de Pansy qui lui déballait des flatteries incessantes pour le charmer, ou celle, surexcitait, de Blaise qui lui décrivait sa 'merveilleuse' Ginny qui dansait au bras de Neville Londubat. Alors que la musique devenait vive et entrainante, une silhouette frappa le regard orage du jeune Auror.

Dans la lumière électrique et blanche, un jeune homme se mouvait avec une souplesse et une sensualité à couper le souffle. Enchainant des figures à la fois sauvages et douces en compagnie d'une jeune femme aux cheveux de miel, l'homme dégageait une sorte d'aura qui l'hypnotisait. Drago se pencha légèrement en avant pour l'observer, sans plus écouter une seconde le blabla de ses camardes. Ce n'était pas comme s'il les écoutait auparavant mais l'inconnu captivait toute son attention. Moulé dans un jeans noir taille basse glissé dans une paire de bottes en cuir noire et dans une chemise à manches longues verte émeraude, le jeune homme avait attaché ses cheveux en un long catogan qui laissait filer quelques mèches rebelles qui balayaient sa nuque et ses joues au rythme de ses mouvements. Ses yeux sombres n'étaient pas très visibles dans la lumière changeante mais Drago les devinaient vifs. Le blond ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la silhouette qui dansait devant lui. Celle-ci s'était lançait dans un jeu du chat et de la souris avec sa partenaire, et leur deux corps se rapprochaient pour repartir sans jamais se frôler, leurs gestes et leurs déplacements semblables à ceux de deux fauves à l'heure de la chasse, traquant et jouant avec les nerfs de leur proie. Il avait une légère impression de déjà vu.

Mais bientôt la musique s'arrêta et la chasse s'interrompit. Tous les projecteurs étaient braqués sur la scène où le Ministre de la Magie et ses subordonnés attendaient que le silence revienne avant de prendre la parole dans un discours que Drago deviant horriblement ennuyeux et sans intérêt. Il s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et fouilla la salle des yeux pour retrouver le jeune homme au catogan. Et malgré toute son attention et son expérience, il ne vit rien venir. Pas plus que les autres membres du gouvernement, ni les Aurors pourtant responsables de la sécurité et du bon déroulement de la réception. Non, personne ne vit rien venir. Et pourtant…

* * *

J'avoue. J'ai hésité trés longtemps à arrêter le chapitre ici ou à continuer un peu. Et puis, dans un éclair de génie (ou de sadisme, au choix), j'ai trouvé que c'était mieux de s'arrêter là et de vous laisser mariner. Pas trés difficile de devinait ce qui viens de se passer mais bon, j'ai envie de me faire plaisir alors... En tout cas, j'espère que cela vous a plut! Quelque soit votre avis, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire, les reviews sont mes plus grandes joies quand je me connecte! ^^

Voila, à la prochaine!

Akira

PS: Le prochain chapitre est déjé en cours d'écriture! Et comme je suis dans les nouvelles, bonnes et moins bonnes, j'ai une petite panne d'inspiration pour les 'Phénix Jumeaux', par contre, j'ai eu une nouvelle idée de fic que je compte bientôt mettre par écrit. Je vous tiendrez au courant, évidemment. XD


	5. Chapitre Cinq: La Guilde

Titre: Le Fil de ma Vie

Auteur: Akira Makkuro

Notes et remarques de l'auteur: Pour le disclaimer et les remarques habituelles, voir le premier chapitre.

Pour ce chapitre-ci... Désolé pour le retard. je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup temps pour publier. C'est un chapitre qui m'a posé quelques problèmes et j'avais l'esprit complétement embrouillé avec une autre idée de fic qui prend forme petit à petit (le prologue est terminé, et le premier chapityre bien entamé...). J'ai donc mis un peu plus de temps que prévu (beaucoup même). Gomen... je vous laisse donc lire la suite. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre Cinq: La Guilde des Chevaucheurs d'Ombres

Personne ne vit rien venir. Ni les Aurors, ni les professeurs, et encore moins les invités. Personne. Et pourtant, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire 'Quidditch', l'impensable s'était réalisé. Drago fixait la scène sans pouvoir réagir. Les autres étaient visiblement dans le même état de choc. Comment ? Comment avaient-ils réussi cet exploit ? Comment avaient-ils passé les protections de Poudlard et des Aurors ? Comment… Il n'était pas l'heure de répondre à cette question. Il fallait agir. L'héritier Malfoy releva la tête et scruta la scène dans ses moindres détails, à la recherche d'une faiblesse, d'une faille.

Sur l'estrade, l'ensemble des membres du Ministère ne bougeait plus. Pâles comme la mort, ils n'osaient même pas respirer profondément. Sur leur gorge, des poignards, dagues et autres objets coupants et plus tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir. On pouvait deviner des baguettes magiques pointaient dans le dos des plus puissants et des Aurors. La quasi-totalité du gouvernement du monde magique sorcier était là, à la merci de sorciers aux visages et aux carrures anodins, sans le moindre signe distinctif pour les reconnaître. Sans signe distinctif ? Drago plissa des yeux pour tenter de démêler les entrelacs gravés sur les gardes ou les lames elles-mêmes. Après quelques minutes d'intense concentration, ce qu'il vit le figea. Il avait maintenant une idée d'où venait l'aide qu'ils leur avaient permit de faire cela. Mais, par Salazar, pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il promena son regard acier sur la foule qui l'entourait, remarquant que les Aurors responsables de la sécurité dans le château était ramené un par un sur la scène, de même que ceux rester avec leur famille dans la foule. Rares étaient ceux qui étaient épargnés. Le blond plongea dans ses pensées pour essayer d'y comprendre quelque chose. Un coup à son ami et collègue lui appris qu'il faisait de même. Un mouvement sur l'estrade lui fit perdre les fils de ses réflexions.

Deux personnes s'avançaient devant eux et Drago reconnu avec stupéfaction le couple qu'il regardait danser quelques instants auparavant. La jeune femme pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge et murmura un 'Sonorus' tandis que son partenaire se plaçait à sa droite, deux pas derrière elle. Ils dégageaient tous deux un charisme impressionnant et Drago dut se faire violence pour ne pas se laisser hypnotiser par leur aura. La voix féminine s'éleva alors, chaude et musicale, résonnant sous les voûtes enchantées de la Grande Salle.

« Bonjour, ou plutôt, bonsoir vu l'heure qu'il est. C'est un grand honneur de parler ainsi dans la cadre somptueux de Poudlard, ce château si cher à nos cœurs. »

Dans sa voix résonnait un mépris glacial, saupoudré d'une pincée de raillerie et d'un zeste de moquerie. Des intonations que Drago n'avaient pas entendues depuis la mort de son père, quelques mois après la fin de la guerre contre Lord Voldemort. Réprimant un frisson au souvenir de son géniteur, il se concentra de nouveau sur la voix de la blonde.

« Bon, trêve de plaisanterie. Je suppose que très peu d'entre vous ont compris qui nous étions. Pour le reste des ignorants, voici un indice. Orion ? »

Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme au catogan qui, d'un simple revers du poignet, fit apparaître un immense symbole de vapeur argentée au dessus de l'estrade. Sur la teinture sombre qui camouflait les coulisses il ressortait dans un merveilleux jeu de lumière. Il y eut un mouvement dans la foule, certaines venaient de reconnaître le symbole et regardaient avec des yeux exorbités les personnes qui les tenaient en joue. La jeune femme se tourna de nouveau face au public, ses cheveux d'or ondulant à chacun de ses mouvements.

« Il semblerait que bons nombre d'entre vous soient des incultes au point même de ne pas reconnaître le Draskell, emblème de la Guilde des Chevaucheurs d'Ombres. L'éducation dispensée par Poudlard a bien diminuée, Professeur McGonagall. »

La nouvelle directrice de Poudlard sursauta et darda un regard noir vers son interlocutrice qui lui rendit un sourire dégoulinant de sarcasme. D'un air pincé, l'ancien professeur de Métamorphose prit la parole d'une voix forte.

« La Guilde Draskell est un mythe, une légende sans queue ni tête. Pourquoi en parlerions-nous ? Nous n'avons pas le temps ni l'intérêt d'apprendre aux élèves de telles sornettes ! »

« Sornettes ? Les Chevaliers d'Ombres ? Allons, professeur, vous savez bien que chaque légende a sa part de vérité. Il est temps de rétablir cette erreur, vous ne croyez pas ? Je vais vous offrir un petit cours d'histoire. Après tout, c'est aussi pour cela que nous sommes venus aujourd'hui.

La Guilde des Chevaucheurs d'Ombres, aussi connue sous le nom de Guilde Draskell à cause son emblème, est née en plein de cœur de Londres. Certains soldats et mercenaires commençaient à douter de la puissance et de l'équité de la justice humaine. Dans un monde à la fois parallèle et pourtant commun, quelques Aurors émettaient leurs propres doutes vis-à-vis de leur gouvernement. Evidemment, comme toujours, ils furent chassés, traqués, certains tués d'office, pour s'être rebellés contre le système. Tous ces hommes et ces femmes finirent par se retrouver dans les ruelles sombres de Londres. Les moldus étaient guidés par un noble, le Comte de Gealach, et les sorciers par le très pur Alystair. De cette rencontre est née la Guilde des Chevaucheurs d'Ombres, dont le symbole est le rassemblement de leurs deux blasons. Nous sommes alors le 27 décembre 1649. Ils ont appris ensemble, chacun apprenant aux autres sa façon de combattre et d'œuvrer. Il fallut deux années pour arriver à l'organisation de vous connaissez aujourd'hui. La seule différence notable entre les deux époques est que la direction de la Guilde, autrefois séparée entre les deux familles régnantes est maintenant entre les mains de leur héritière commune.

Les deux familles régnantes finançaient les actions, aidées par d'autres membres, puis par des mécènes qui croient en l'idéal des chevaucheurs d'Ombres. Certains, ignorants, nous prennent pour des mercenaires, d'autres pour des assassins sans foi ni loi. Sachez que nous choisissons nos cibles nous-mêmes, car elles sont coupables de crimes face à la Justice et que celle-ci ne les a pas punis. Voila la véritable raison d'être de la Guilde que vous considérez comme une légende.

« Pourquoi vous dévoilez alors que vous vivez dans l'ombre depuis si longtemps, si on en croit vos affirmations ? »

« Question pertinente. Une réaction que l'on attendait de vous, Miss Granger. »

La voix glaciale d'Orion claqua dans l'air, frappant l'actuelle enseignante en Métamorphose. Elle semblait teintait de mépris et pourtant, Drago y surpris aussi une pointe légère de malice. Son regard tomba sur la baguette magique que le jeune homme faisait tourner négligemment entre ses doigts et il en oublia de respirer. Mais le temps de réagir, la femme avait déjà repris la parole, un sourire moqueur dû à la réplique de son partenaire.

« Pourquoi sortir de l'ombre qui nous protéger depuis toutes ces décennies, pour ne pas dire siècles ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que certains actes et certaines décisions récentes nous signalent qu'il est temps pour nous de changer de mode d'action. Mais je suis certaine qu'Orion saura vous expliquez cela bien mieux que moi. »

« Juste une question avant d'entendre vous explications. Pourquoi devrions-nous vous croire ? »

« Toujours aussi septique, Professeur Rogue. Vous n'avez pas changé, un vrai Serpentard. »

« En effet, mais il n'est pas le seul. Cependant, il n'est pas encore temps de faire tomber les masques. Orion, si tu veux bien commencer tes explications. »

« Très bien. Depuis quelques jours, le quartier des Aurors est en ébullition bien qu'aucune information n'ait filtrée à l'extérieur via la progrès, je dois dire, mais cela n'est pas le sujet de ce soir. Pour l'instant, ce qui nous intéresse commence le jour du meurtre de Drugg, Capitaine des Aurors. Un brillant élément de la brigade a reconnu le symbole gravé sur la dague planté dans la gorge de feu son supérieur et a reconnu le Draskell. Si vous vous demandez de qui il s'agit, je lui laisse le soin de se mettre en avant. Toujours est-il qu'il a vite compris que les Chevaucheurs d'Ombres venaient d'agir dans leur quartier. Peut être que sa rencontre, quelques jours plus tôt, avec l'un de nos membres l'a aidé. En tout cas, la Brigade des Aurors et leur nouveau Capitaine ont décidé avec le Ministère de couper la tête du dragon, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi. (Orion leva la tête et lança un sourire au Draskell qui planait au dessus de lui. Puis il ramena son regard devant son public.) Nous avons donc décidé qu'il était d'agir, et il faut avouer que cette réception était vraiment une idée… 'Inspirée'. Nous… »

« Que… Vou… Lez… Vous ?

Le Ministre de la Magie, transpirant abondant dans sa ridicule robe de soirée grenat, une dague toujours plaquée contre sa gorge, venait de prendre la parole. Sa voix était hachée, sifflante, et son visage plus pâle que la cire des bougies enchantées qui continuaient inlassablement leur éclairage enchanteur. La jeune femme sur l'estrade s'approcha du représentant du peuple sorcier de son pas félin, les yeux brillants d'une joie féroce. On aurait dit une lionne approcha de sa proie avec délectation. Orion regardait sa partenaire, un fin sourire aux lèvres et Drago frissonna devant ce rictus glacial. La blonde reprit, les yeux passionnés et une colère palpable dans la voix.

« Vous nous demandez ce que nous voulons ? Vous nous le demandez après tout ce qu'Orion vient de raconter ? Par Merlin et Salazar, vous êtes décidemment encore plus imbécile que je ne le pensais ! Et encore, je pèse mes mots. Alors ouvrez grand les feuilles de chou qui vous servent d'oreilles et tâcher de comprendre ce que je vais vous dire, je ne vais pas me répéter.

Nous souhaitons avant toute chose que votre gouvernement nous lâche la grappe. Non pas que nous ne savons pas nous défendre. Nous pourrions si nous le voulions massacrer l'intégralité du gouvernement avant même que vous n'ayez le temps de dire Quidditch. Or, il y a encore dans vos bureaux et vos couloirs des personnes ayant deux grammes de cervelle, eux ! Nous n'intervenons pas dans les affaires du Ministère, alors n'intervenez pas dans celles de la Guilde.

Deuxièmement, nous allons vous faire parvenir une liste de noms. Ce sont ceux des coupables qui ont échappés à votre justice ces cinq dernières années, que ce soit par de juteux pots-de-vin ou des relations haut-placées. Il temps pour eux de payer pour leurs crimes.

Ensu… »

« Qui êtes vous ?!? Qui croyez-vous être pour demander des telles choses ?! Qui êtes vous pour parler sur ce ton à notre Ministre ?! Vous n'êtes qu'une petite arriviste qui utilise une légende sans fondement pour manipuler la population ! Vous êtes une… Oucht !

La voix du Capitaine de la Brigade des Aurors avait rugi sous les voûtes, faisant trembler les flammes des chandelles magiques les plus proches. Mais sans que quiconque ne voie le moindre mouvement, Orion avait parcouru les dix mètres qui le séparaient du Capitaine et l'avait interrompue d'un coup de pied bien placé, juste au niveau du plexus. L'homme tentait de reprendre son souffle mais il était toujours maintenu debout par le coutelas qui frôlait sa jugulaire. Sa figure rouge et sa grimace témoignait de la violence du coup porté.

Ce fut à ce moment là, alors qu'un silence stupéfait régnait dans la Grande Salle, que Drago se rendit compte que seules les personnalités qui s'étaient dressées contre les Porteurs du Draskell étaient retenues sur la scène. Un coup d'œil sur sa gauche lui appris que Blaise était toujours sous le choc causé par le mouvement impressionnant d'Orion. Il décida qu'il était temps d'agir. Il se dirigea vers les portes donnant sur le Hall, tentant de se faire le plus discret possible. D'abord, évacué les civils, ensuite, il pourrait agir sans risquer de toucher un innocent à chaque pas.

Il poussa les panneaux de bois doucement, puis plus fort. Mais aucune ne bougea. Comprenant qu'un sortilège devait verrouiller les battants, il sortit sa baguette et lança toute une batterie de sorts sur la porte. Aucun n'eut d'effet. Un éclat de rire, moqueur et glacial résonna dans son dos. Uns cascade de grelots qui fit courir un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale du blond tandis qu'il se retournait doucement. Orion le regardait, un sourire goguenard sur ses lèvres fines.

« T'acharnes pas, Malfoy. Celui sui passeras par-dessus ce sortilège n'est pas encore né ! »

Puis le jeune homme au catogan se retourna vers la jeune femme qui suivait l'échange d'un regard moqueur tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait faire subir au Capitaine pour avoir osé l'interrompre. Ses crimes le condamnaient déjà, il était sur la liste. Mais la cordelette de soie serait-elle plus appropriée que la dague, ou bien le carreau d'arbalète, ou encore la technique de la paume. Elle sourit d'un air sinistre, le regard fixait sur son partenaire. Oui, elle savait à qui confier ce cas. Ce dernier interrompit ses réflexions.

« Sylv', je suis désolé de t'interrompre dans tes réflexions punitives mais je crains que le temps ne soit écoulé. »

« Déjà ? Je vois. Merci 'Rion. (Elle se tourna vers les professeurs, massés au pied de l'estrade et tenu en respect par un lot de baguettes.) Bien, comme l'a fait remarquer mon illustre collègue, l'heure de faire tomber les masques arrive déjà. J'aurais voulu vous en dire un peu plus mais certains ont trouvé amusant de nous interrompre.

Professeur Rogue. Vous vouliez savoir qui nous sommes ? Vous aurez votre réponse quand sonnera la prochaine heure. Et croyez-moi… Vous n'allez pas vraiment apprécier ! »

Comme pour ponctuer ses paroles, l'horloge entama son concert de cloches. Drago jeta un œil à sa montre. Minuit. Une heure idéale pour un conte ou une légende, se dit-il. Un pincement l'étreignit quand son regard passa d'Orion à son parrain. Oh non, celui-ci n'allait vraiment pas apprécié.

Au fur et à mesure des coups, les silhouettes anonymes se brouillaient, les tenues festives disparaissaient, remplacées par des uniformes noirs. Au dernier coup, les inconnus soutenant appartenir à la Guilde des Chevaucheurs d'Ombres se tenaient dans leurs tenues obscures, leurs visages cachés dans l'ombre de leur capuchon. Un Draskell d'argent brillait sur chaque épaule droite, souvent de différente carrure que celle qui s'y trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Un coup d'œil aux deux orateurs confirma ses soupçons, si jamais il avait eut besoin d'une confirmation. Il s'agissait bien des deux Chevaucheurs d'Ombres qu'il avait rencontrés dans le parc de l'Opéra.

« Très efficace ton nouveau sortilège, 'Rion. Bien, vous nous croyez maintenant quand nous affirmons que la Guilde des Chevaucheurs d'Ombres existe vraiment ? »

Seul un silence stupéfait lui répondit. Sa voix, glaciale, était si différente de celle qu'elle avait précédemment. La dénommée Sylv' dardait son regard invisible sur chaque visage présent dans la salle. Quand il se vrilla à celui orageux de Drago, celui-ci comprit que rien n'arrêterai cette femme dans ce combat pour la justice. Il tenta de lui renvoyer un regard noir mais peine perdue. Il détourna alors le regard et tâcha de rencontrer celui d'Orion. Dans l'ombre de la capuche, un sourire triste et froid brilla un court instant. Tellement court qu'il crut l'avoir imaginé. La voix froide claqua, comme un couperet.

« Qui ne dit mot, consent. Avant toute chose, je souhaite, pour ne pas dire j'exige, que le gouvernement signe ce contrat. (Elle se tourna face à Ministre) Le gouvernement et tous ses agents s'engagent à ne jamais se lancer la piste des Chevaucheurs d'Ombres, ni sur celle de son Quartier Général. En échange, les criminels de votre gouvernement ne seront pas punis par notre main mais nous vous préviendrons afin que vous puissiez faire le nettoyage à votre façon. Si vous craignait qu'un de nos membres quittent le chemin, sachez que tous sont parfaitement au courant que dans ce cas, ils auront leurs frères à leurs trousses. »

Elle tendit le parchemin et d'un signe, fit comprendre à celui qui retenait le Ministre de relâcher un peu sa prise sans pour autant baisser sa garde. Orion fit apparaître plume et encre, et bientôt le contrat fut signer par la main tremblante du Ministre sous le regard noir et furieux d'un Capitaine des Aurors furieux mais toujours sans le souffle. Le silence immobile était brisé par des murmures à mesure que la véracité de l'existence de la Guilde Draskell pénétrait dans les esprits de tous ceux qui la considéraient comme une légende destinée à effrayer les enfants désobéissants. Drago avait quitté les portes et rejoint sa place aux côtés de ses amis, bien tôt rejoint par les quelques rares Aurors encore libres. Ils fixaient le blond en espérant que celui-ci leur dise quoi faire, leur donne un plan qui pourrait ramener la situation à la normalité. Il haussa les épaules et reporta son regard sur la scène. Il fallait agir pourtant. Pourtant… Il ne pouvait pas. Est-ce parce qu'il savait qui se cacher sous la capuche d'Orion ? Parce qu'il voulait des réponses à ses questions muettes ? Parce que le contrat proposé et signé répondait à ses propres exigences ?

Il cherchait une raison valable mais n'en trouvait aucune. A côté de lui, Blaise et Théo se réveillaient. Eux aussi ne savaient comment réagir. Le contrat convenait à Blaise, en fait, il convenait à tous les Aurors encore libres. Si on pouvait appeler leur enfermement dans la Grande Salle, liberté. Ce fut Rogue qui brisa leurs hésitations et autres questionnements. D'une voix polaire et grinçante comme les portes de sa salle de classe dans las cachots, il exigeât de nouveau à connaître leurs identités. La jeune femme roula tranquillement le rouleau de parchemin officiel et le glissa dans sa poche avant de se rapprocher du Maître de Potions.

« Toujours aussi pressé, Rogue. Tu souhaites nos identités alors que tu connais la valeur qu'elle peut avoir. Oui, tu connais la valeur d'un tel renseignement mieux que personne dans cette salle, sauf peut être ceux qui sont comme toi, ceux qui étaient de chaque côté du miroir. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes neutres que nous n'avons pas suivis le déroulement de la guerre. Bien que nous n'ayons pas agis pour l'un ou l'autre camp durant toute la durée de vos affrontements plus ou moins directs. Allons, ne me regarde pas avec cet air ahuri. Cet effarement n'est pas digne d'un Serpentard, et encore moins d'un membre de l'Ordre. »

Elle riait, d'un rire glacial et pourtant moqueur, de la stupeur que l'on lisait sur le visage du professeur de Potions. Qui n'était pas le seul à être surpris. Drago tâchait tant bien que mal de garder une expression neutre devant les affirmations de la femme encapuchonnée. Cette façon de parler, cette façon d'être passée au tutoiement sans broncher, sans hésiter sur les mots. Un mystère parmi le mystère. Pourtant, cela ne lui était pas inconnu. Mais qui était cette personne qui savait que Rogue appartenait à l'Ordre, qui avait était espion, et qu'il n'avait pas été le seul.

Le rire s'interrompit et Drago regarda une main fine retirait en arrière la capuche noire. Aussitôt, une cascade de chevaux argent s'écoula sur les épaules de leur propriétaire avec la fluidité de l'eau. Il reconnu l'éclat qui avait aperçu sous la lune dans le parc quelques nuits plus tôt. Repoussant l'écran de ses cheveux, la jeune femme dévoila son visage au regard de la population sorcière. Son fin visage reflétait une volonté qui se trahissait dans son maintient et dans ses paroles. Son regard gris pâle, glacial, fixait le personnel de l'école tandis qu'un sourire dansait sur ses lèvres rouges. Elle était jeune, à peine une trentaine d'années.

Drago regarda son parrain et ses collègues. Leurs réactions prouvaient que chacun d'entre eux la connaissait. Rogue avait pâlit pendant que McGonagall secouait la tête négativement, la main devant sa bouche, ne semblant pas croire ce qu'elle voyait. En fait, tous étaient stupéfaits. Tous sauf Sybille Trelawney. D'un geste souple, la jeune femme invita l'enseignante de Divination à la rejoindre et celle-ci s'avança sur l'estrade. Mais ce n'était plus la gentille folle titubante que tout le monde connaissait. Non, elle avançait avec une grâce et une légèreté qu'on ne lui soupçonnait même pas, une allure semblable à celle des porteurs de Draskell, empreinte de vigilance et de vivacité. Elle alla se plaçait aux côtés d'Orion. La jeune femme se tourna alors vers la foule et reprit de sa voix froide.

« Comme certains, rares, l'ont surement deviné, je suis la dirigeante actuelle de la Guilde des Chevaucheurs d'Ombres. Bien qu'on me surnomme Dark Sylver, et que ce soit sous ce nom que l'on reconnaît mon existence, je pense qu'il est temps de me présenter réellement. En effet, comme nous l'avons dit plus tôt dans la soirée, il est temps pour nous de sortir de l'ombre, du moins, pour certains membres. Si nous comptons grand nombre de combattants, les espions nous sont très utiles et certains sont vraiment imprévisibles. C'est le but non ?

L'espionne que nous avions placé à Poudlard, vous venez de la découvrir, est Sybille. Celle-ci nous a rejoint quelques mois avant de prendre le poste de professeur de divination a Poudlard. La puissance de Dumbledore méritait que l'on y accorde de l'attention, et pas seulement à temps partiel. Je dois sire que la direction du Professeur McGonagall est toute autant intéressante mais Sybille déclare vouloir prendre sa retraite. Orion, si tu veux bien lui rendre son apparence, s'il te plait. »

Orion se tourna vers la femme entourée de châles et autres bijoux clinquants avant d'entamer une litanie mélodieuse. Sa voix avait perdue sa froideur, elle est était basse, légèrement rauque, étrangement sensuelle pendant que les syllabes inconnues roulaient sur sa langue. Une légère brume verte et or s'éleva de sa baguette veinée de rouge et entoura la silhouette de Trelawney qui se brouilla et se modifia. Quand le brouillard disparut, la femme voutée et alcoolique au regard vitreux caché derrière des loupes faisait place à une femme d'un âge mur, au corps svelte revêtu de noir, un Draskell d'argent sur l'épaule. Ses cheveux, autrefois hirsutes et secs, étaient rassemblés en une lâche queue de cheval aux reflets soyeux, et son regard perçant détaillait les visages stupéfaits de ses anciens collègues, une lueur de malice éclairant ses prunelles sombres. Drago avait laissé tombait son masque impassible et fixait, incrédule, son ancien professeur.

« Ce… Ce n'est pas possible. Sybille, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai… »

Minerva McGonagall se retenait à l'épaule de son professeur de Métamorphose, empêchant ainsi ses jambes de lâcher complètement. Un espion, Sybille avait été espionne pendant des années au sein même de l'endroit le mieux protéger et le mieux garde de toute l'Angleterre, voir même de tout le monde sorcier, et personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien. La directrice eut une pensée pour son prédécesseur. L'avait-il su avant de mourir ? Hermione, elle, fixait Orion avec de grands yeux. Le sortilège qu'il avait prononcé était de la magie runique, une magie ancienne que l'on étudiait comme les moldus étudient le latin ou le grec ancien. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que quelqu'un puisse à nouveau la manipulait. Dark Sylver promena son regard, observant les réactions, et se permit un regard fier avant de reprendre la parole.

« Vous semblez surpris. Remettez vous, vous allez avoir droit de découvrir deux identités de plus ce soir. D'abord la mienne, car si les enseignants savent qui je suis, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Pour éclairer votre lanterne, je m'appelle Sylvia. Sylvia Aurélia Cassiopée Potter. »

Le silence qui suivit cette annonce fut rompu par des hoquets de stupeur. Impossible, c'était strictement impossible. Le dernier Potter était Harry, le Survivant, Celui-Qui-Avait-Vaincu-Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcé-Le-Nom, porté disparut à la fin de la guerre, 5 ans auparavant. Blaise secouait la tête, c'était impossible. Drago, lui, détaillait le visage de la femme. Impossible ? Peut être pas. Le nez, la mâchoire, la façon de regarder sans sourciller, de vriller son regard dans celui des autres, la façon de se tenir, décontractée et pourtant alerte. Pas de doute, c'étaient bien les mêmes. Il allait confirmer la chose à ses collègues qu'il sentait septique quand son regard tomba sur Orion. Autant se taire, se dit-il, la suite n'en sera que plus intéressante. Celle-ci ne tarda pas. Dark Sylver fit signe à Orion de s'approcher et le silence revint dans la salle.

« A voir vos réactions, je vois que vous ne vous y attendiez pas. Vous pensiez vraiment que les Potter avaient tous disparus jusqu'au dernier ? Merci pour la confiance. Les Potter sont les descendants des lignées Gealach et Alystair, ce qui explique ma place à la tête de la Guilde. Maintenant, et avant la série de questions qui ne va pas tarder à nous tomber dessus, je tiens à vous présenter mon bras droit, celui que tout le monde connaît sous le nom d'Orion. Si tu veux bien … »

Elle avait une courbette moqueuse et Orion pouffa avant de relever la main et de la poser sur sa capuche. Dans la salle, tout le monde retenait son souffle. Si les deux personnes précédemment présentées étaient aussi stupéfiantes, qui était la troisième ? Dans un geste lent et souple, Orion rabattit sa capuche sur son dos, secouant la tête pour remettre ses boucles noires en place. Chacun étudia à loisir les traits de nouveau venu. Ses grands yeux verts teintés d'argent, froids, sa crinière sauvage qui lui tombait sur les épaules et dévorait son visage, son sourire glacial et l'incroyable tristesse qui se dégageait de son visage si jeune. Devant le silence intrigué de la pièce, Orion ne put retenir le petit sourire moqueur qui s'accrocha sur ses lèvres fines, agaçant les plus susceptibles. Il prit la parole, et sa voix, froide et moqueuse, en fit frissonner plus d'un. Drago avait beau s'y attendre, il ne put réprimer complètement le tremblement bref qui lui traversa le corps.

« Effectivement, tout le monde me connaît, du moins au sein de la Guilde des Chevaucheurs d'Ombres, comme Orion, bras droit de Dark Sylver. Pourtant, ce n'est pas ma véritable identité. Je crois que depuis que je porte ce surnom, seule une personne m'a reconnue. »

En disant ces mots, Orion tourna la tête et vrilla son regard vert dans celui gris de Drago. De la tristesse, un immense vide, de la déception et de l'amertume, voilà ce que l'Auror pouvait lire dans le regard froid du Porteur de Draskell. Il eut une pensée pour le carton annonçant la mort de Drugg et ses raisons, ainsi que le message moqueur d'Orion. Une pensée aussi pour les paroles qu'il avait eut ce soir-là. Il esquissa un sourire et vit le regard vert brillait un bref instant.

« Sous le nom d'Orion, se cache Harry James Potter. »

* * *

Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plut. Que ce soit le cas ou pas, pensez à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Toute review est constructive, elle permet de faire évoluer et surtout, ça fait super plaisir!!!!

A la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre, surement le dernier, dans j'espère pas trop longtemps (si mon imagination ne me crée pas une nouvelle histoire avant de finir celle-ci! xD)

Akira

Pub: Pour les lecteurs et lectrices des Phénix Jumeaux, je finis cette fic et je reprends juste aprés. La nouvelle fic attendra avant d'être publiée. Et pour les amateurs de comiques et d'aventures, je publie pour une amie sa propre fic, Stanalrd, dont le premier chapitre est déjà en ligne. ce dernier n'est pas le plus drole mais permet de vous donner une idée de ce qui attend le pauvre monde de Poudlard!


	6. Chapitre Six: Ce que vous avez avez fait

Titre: Le Fil de Ma Vie

Auteur: Akira Makkuro

Remarques et notes de l'auteur: Le disclaimer est toujours au premier chapitre. Quand au chapitre six, il m'aura donner du fil à retordre. Oula, que j'ai du mal quand il s'agit de dévoiler mine de rien des sentiments, de faire resortir les sentations et impressions des personnages. Il m'en aura vraiment fait voire des vertes et des pas mures! Voila donc un nouveau chapitre. Merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé avant cette parution, elles me vont toujours droit au coeur et sont une source de motivation des plus importantes. Merci donc... et bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre Six : Ce que vous avez fait de moi.**

« … Harry James Potter »

Un silence de mort plana dans la salle et puis… Bong !

Un claquement, un bruit de chute, puis deux, trois… Le nombre de d'évanouissement dépassa rapidement la capacité de calcul des Aurors, qui avaient l'esprit bien ailleurs qu'à faire les comptes. Harry Potter… Le Survivant, le Sauveur, avait rejoint les rangs des Chevaucheurs d'Ombres. Après un calme relatif, un brouhaha des plus explosifs remplis bientôt la Grande Salle. Les gens criaient leur stupéfaction, les questions, leur incompréhension, leur doute ou leur espoir. Puis un cri de rage s'éleva par-dessus toute cette cacophonie, ramenant le silence plus surement que n'importe quel geste. Au milieu des enseignants dont la moitié était sur le carreau, la silhouette impressionnante de Ronald Weasley se dressait de toute sa hauteur. Une aura de fureur tournoyait autour de lui, une lueur rouge aux éclats sombres. Ses yeux brillaient de haine alors qui fixait Orion, alias Harry Potter, du regard. Si les yeux pouvaient tuer, le Survivant sera mort une bonne trentaine de fois en moins de deux minutes. Quand sa voix grave s'éleva, elle tremblait, rauque et tranchante comme la lame d'une épée.

« Tu… Tu n'es qu'un traître. Un traitre ! Tu nous a trahit ! Tu as rejoint un clan d'assassins et maintenant, tu viens pour finir le travail. Tu veux éliminer tout le monde et régner. Tu ne vaux pax mieux que l'autre taré de Mage Noir, finalement. Assassin ! Monstre ! Traitre ! Mange… CLAP ! »

Le claquement en surpris plus d'un. Hermione se tenait devant son mari, la main encore levée. Celui-ci, stupéfait, porta sa main à sa joue brulante tout en essayant de rencontrer son regard. La vue de ses grands yeux bruns inondés de larmes ranima la haine pour son ancien meilleur ami qui s'était éteinte sous la brusquerie du geste. Mais au moment où il allait lever une nouvelle fois la voix contre Harry, le retour de la main du professeur de Métamorphose entra en action. CLAP ! Sous la violence du coup, la tête de Weasley trembla légèrement tandis qu'une marque rouge apparaissait sous les multiples tâches de rousseur.

« Ron ! Comment oses-tu lui parler comme ça ? Ca fait cinq ans ! Cinq ans que tu ne l'a pas vu et la seule chose que tu arrives à dire à ton meilleur ami, ce sont des injures ? Tu me fais honte, Ron. Honte ! »

La voix de la brune était presque hystérique, déchirée entre la colère et la détresse. Drago eut un soupçon de reconnaissance pour la jeune femme. Enfin, juste un soupçon, hein ? Elle se tourna vers Harry Potter. Harry, son ami, celui qu'elle a fini par considéré comme son frère. Elle avait tellement souffert quand il avait disparut. Elle s'était battue bec et ongles pour que des recherches soient menées, et maintenant qu'il se tenait devant elle, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Les discours préparés, les réactions imaginées, tout cela ne servaient à rien devant l'incongruité de leurs retrouvailles. Elle leva un regard débordant de larmes, de joie mais aussi de crainte. Joie de le retrouver et crainte de le voir disparaître une nouvelle fois, de le voir partir sans un regard en arrière, sans pouvoir rien faire pour le retenir.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ?»

Sa voix était faible, et pourtant, tout le monde pu l'entendre dans le silence parfait de la salle. Drago mit toute sa concentration sur la conversation. Lui aussi avait posé cette question quelques nuits auparavant, et seul son rire lui avait répondu alors que sa silhouette se fondait dans la nuit.

Sur l'estrade, Le jeune homme n'avait rien loupé de la scène. Et si ses yeux n'avaient été que de vastes puits de douleur devant la réaction de son meilleur ami, l'étincelle de joie devant le regard d'Hermione brillait sous la lumière des bougies. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de soupirer en entendant sa question. Evidemment qu'il s'y attendait. Il savait qu'il devrait répondre à cette question, mais il aurait préféré le faire en privé plutôt que devant plusieurs centaines de visages, connus ou inconnus. Un mouvement dans la foule l'interpella, et bientôt, le visage pâle de Drago apparut aux côtés de celui de la jeune femme. Dans ses yeux orageux flottaient la même question, cette question qu'il lui avait posée quelques temps auparavant et auquel il avait répondu par un rire brisé. Harry sentit son cœur se fermer. Il savait que son choix de rejoindre la Guilde, sa famille comme il l'appelait, son clan comme aimait la baptiser Sylvia. Tanpis si ceux qu'il aimait le rejetaient, au moins, maintenant, il savait où aller, il n'était plus seul. Il prit une grande inspiration et répondit d'une voix froide et monocorde, comme s'il parlait d'une autre personne que lui-même. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux, Harry Potter et Orion n'était pas tout à fait la même personne.

« Pourquoi je suis parti ? Parce que j'avais effectué ma tâche. J'ai battu et abattu Voldemort, comme la prophétie et le monde sorcier le souhaitaient. J'ai tenu la parole que je m'étais faite de venger ceux qui m'étaient chers et qui m'ont été enlevés, d'empêcher qu'il arrive malheur à ceux que j'aimais. Pourtant, une fois cela fait, j'ai vite compris que je ne pourrais jamais reprendre une vie normale auprès des miens. Alors je suis parti. »

Au rappel de cette guerre, Drago ferma involontairement les yeux. La voix distante d'Harry lui en rappelé une autre, vibrante de rage et de désespoir. Celle d'un Harry plus jeune, sorti à peine de l'adolescence, celui d'un garçon qui avait grandi trop vite. Il revit une scène qu'il pensait avoir relégué au fond de sa mémoire, sous des couches et des couches d'autres souvenirs pour ne plus avoir à la revoir.

_Devant lui, le Feudeymon dévorait les meubles, les livres et autres objets confiés à la Salle sur Demande. La chaleur était intenable, il avait l'impression que sa peau fondait le long de ses os, un peu comme la cire d'une bougie au contact d'une flamme. Ses cheveux avaient depuis longtemps perdu leur lustre et leur pâle couleur d'or blanc était salie par un mélange épais de suie, de sueur et de sang. Sa gorge le brulait, ses cordes vocales et ses poumons, maltraités par les flammes et la fumée, lui faisait souffrir le martyr à chaque fois qu'il respirait. Dans ses bras, Goyle pesait, inconscient. Malgré son horreur et sa haine envers ceux qui l'avaient surveillé durant toute sa vie, il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonné au milieu de la fournaise furieuse qui les environnaient. Il tenta, vainement, d'appeler Crabble, sans succès. Il avait perdu sa baguette dans la bataille et n'aurait put, de toute manière, stoppé le Feudeymon. Celui-ci, heureux d'être enfin libre, se donnait à cœur joie au milieu des matières inflammables, dessinant des arabesques flamboyantes qui se gravaient sur ses prunelles irritées._

_Un grognement accompagné de claquement de tissu le tira de sa fascination morbide des flammes vivantes qui léchaient lentement son précaire perchoir de bois. Au dessus de lui, le Survivant arrivait sur un balai. Et malgré sa haine, malgré la suie et le sang qui maculé son visage, ses cheveux en bataille d'où s'échappait parfois de légères fumerolles, malgré ses vêtements déchirés et ses joues creuses, la lumière formidable de l'incendie l'auréolait de gloire. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'une rage que Drago n'avait vu qu'à un seul endroit, dans le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais ce n'était pas la rage teintée de folie si particulière au Plus-Puissant-Mage-Noir-Que-La-Terre-N'est-Jamais-Portée, non, c'était la rage de quelqu'un qui veut réussir, qui veut sauver les siens et celles des autres. Et alors qui fixaient les deux émeraudes flamboyantes, Potter lui tendit la main, penché sur son balai. Jamais. Jamais il n'oublierai la sensation qu'il avait eut ce jour, cette nuit. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait le sauver. Certes, on venait le tirer d'un enfer de flammes, mais il avait l'impression qu'on venait le sortir des Ténèbres dans lesquels il était plongé depuis l'enfance. Avec l'aide de Weasley et Granger, Drago quitta son refuge au moment où celui s'effondrait dans le brasier dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Ils filèrent vers la porte, et Drago se cramponné comme il pouvait à son sauveur. Jamais il n'oublierai la sensation de chaleur qu'il avait ressentit quand Il était venu le sortir de ce piège. Ce n'était pas la chaleur du brasier qu'il avait ressentit, mais celle de la chaleur humaine, celle d'un homme qui aide les autres, qui qu'ils soient, celle de l'Humanité. Jamais il n'oublierai. Jamais !_

**Fin du Flash Back**

* * *

La voix grondante du dernier des Weasley retentit dans la salle, ramenant Drago à la scène actuelle.

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu es parti. Par peur ! Par lâcheté ! Et tu te dis Gryffondor ? Tu es une honte pour les héritiers de Godric Gryffondor, une honte ! Tu as fuis, comme un vulgaire Serpentard, et tout ça pour devenir un meurtrier ! Traître ! »

Le silence stupéfait frappa de plein fouet la haute stature du roux. Pourtant celui ne pouvait détourner son regard flamboyant de rage et de haine la svelte silhouette de celui qui fut jadis son meilleur ami. Ceux qui le connaissaient n'en revenaient pas. Comment pouvait-on dire de telles choses, traiter le Survivant, le Sauveur du monde sorcier, de lâche ou de traître ? Drago jeta un regard plus que perplexe au rouquin avant de reporter son attention aux membres de la Guilde. Les hommes et les femmes portant le Draskell semblaient blanchirent de rage, comme si c'était eux qui avaient été injuriés. D'ailleurs, c'était plus ou moins le cas. Certains crispaient leurs mâchoires pour se retenir de répondre, d'autres serraient les poings en s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Dark Sylver elle-même, non Sylvia Potter elle-même, empêcha l'un de ses hommes de sauter à la gorge de Ronald Weasley. Drago l'aurait bien laissé faire, cela aurait débarrassé le monde d'un poids magistral. Même Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire pour faire son époux. Elle le regardait avec incompréhension et tristesse. Cette même tristesse qui brillait si vivement dans le regard d'Harry, puis cette tristesse se mua en colère, une colère née de l'incompréhension et du rejet. Quand sa voix s'éleva de nouveau, elle glaça les sangs des Aurors, figeant son ex-meilleur ami dans sa posture. Une lame. Sa voix était aussi tranchante, froide et claire que l'argent d'une lame.

« Tu parle de traîtrise, Weasley ? Toi ? Mais rappelle donc toi. Qui est-ce qui nous trahi dans les forêts anglaises alors que nous recherchions les Hoxcrures ? Qui est revenu la queue entre les pattes ? Qui s'est caché, terré pour qu'on ne le retrouve pas ? Qui ? Ce n'est pas moi le traître peureux, mais toi, Weasley. Tu me traite de Serpentard ? Tu n'as peut être pas tord, après tout, le Choixpeau m'avait laissé le choix entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, en première année. »

A ses mots, il y eu des hoquets de surprise. Drago s'étrangla. Harry, un Serpentard ? Pas étonnant qu'il est passé son temps à vadrouiller dans les couloirs et à passer outre les règlements quand il était élève. Pas étonnant non plus que les Aurors n'aient pas réussis à le coincer durant tout ce temps.

« Tu parles de peur ? Alors oui, j'ai eu peur. Comme tout le monde. Vous croyez quoi, que parce qu'on est le Survivant, on n'est pas humain ? Oui… C'est effectivement ce que tous ici pensaient. Pas l'un d'entre vous ne sait ce que c'est d'être le Survivant. D'être entraîner à la magie et au Duel à longueur de temps, de passer son temps à combattre, à souffrir, à voir les autres tomber alors que nous, nous sommes toujours là, incapables malgré tout nos efforts de sauver ceux qu'on aime. Parce c'est justement cet amour qui les a mis en danger. Le monde sorcier s'est-il une seule fois rendu compte de l'aberration de sa victoire ? Il a confié son destin, sa survie, sur les épaules d'un gamin même pas né. Un fardeau impartageable et incroyablement lourd, qui transforme irrémédiablement quiconque essaye de le porter. Vous croyez quoi ? Que j'ai été un petit garçon choyé qui a passé sa vie à vivre élevé dans la soie jusqu'au moment du combat final ? »

Harry éclata d'un rire froid et métallique. Les paroles sortaient toutes seules, comme si elles avaient attendues tout ce temps pour laisser couler leur venin, leur acide sur le visage des autres. Ses paroles avaient le goût métallique et l'amertume du sang dans la bouche des Aurors et de ceux qui ignorer la vie du Survivant. C'est évidemment ce qu'ils croyaient tous, ce que Drago avait cru jusqu'à sa rencontre avec un jeune homme effondré une certaine nuit. Il chassa ce souvenir et écouta la suite des paroles du bras droit du Draskell. Il savait ce qui allait suivre.

« J'ai passé ma vie à me battre, à subir des entraînements, à me jouer de la mort pour accomplir une prophétie qui a tracé mon destin sans que je demande quoi que ce soit. J'ai suivi ces traces, encaissant les injures, les critiques, les coups bas, les tortures et les morts. Vous avez posé sur mes épaules un poids dont aucun de vous ne voulez se charger, un exécutoire pour vous défouler en cas d'échec, une arme pour se défendre d'une terreur tellement grande que vous ne pouviez même pas le nommer. Et c'est moi que l'on traite de peureux ? La peur fait partie de l'être humain. Elle nous permet d'agir, d'avancer, de comprendre. Mais si vous étiez terrorisé, moi je n'en avais pas le droit ? Vous m'avez traité comme un objet, un bouclier qui essuyer les attaques, une arme pour vous défendre. Vous me traitez d'assassin, de meurtrier ? Mais c'est vous qui m'avait fait ainsi. Vous avez voulu une arme, tranchante, efficace et froide, une lame qui faisait son office, un fil aiguisé pour détruire Voldemort. Le fil d'une lame, c'est ce que vous avez fait de moi. »

Les sorciers avaient pâlis. Le Survivant était devenu un assassin et c'était eux qui l'avaient jeté sur cette piste. C'était vrai, une réalité évidente et pourtant, la population entière nia en bloc cette accusation. Jamais la population sorcière ne fut aussi unie que dans ce refus de la réalité. Face au brouhaha qui montait de la foule, les visages des Chevaucheurs d'Ombres se fermèrent. Drago capta juste un léger changement de position chez leur chef et soudain, les porteurs du Draskell disparurent, laissant leurs otages s'effondraient sur le sol. Les civils les plus proches de la scène se jetèrent vers les corps à terre, tachant de relever ceux qui en avaient encore la force. Les portes avaient été libérées et des sorciers partirent par grappes entières en direction des cheminées afin de rentrer. La soirée était un échec, et c'était la faute de cette maudite Guilde ! Dans ce capharnaüm, un groupe resta sur place, ressassant les paroles d'un certain brun aux yeux verts. Le groupe d'Aurors libres étaient troublés. Les révélations d'Harry les avaient plus touchés qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé. Etaient-ce vraiment eux qui l'avaient poussé à devenir une arme ? Personne ne remarqua le départ de Drago.

Le blond traversa le Hall de l'école avant de se rendre dans le parc, en bordure de la Forêt Interdite, juste en face du Saule Cogneur. C'était un endroit qu'il avait appris à apprécier avec les années. Tous les ans, à la même période, il venait s'y asseoir et ressasser dans sa tête des souvenirs qui lui étaient chers. Un souvenir revint dans son esprit et il ferma les yeux, appuyant son dos le long de l'écorce rugueuse du chêne derrière lui.

* * *

**Flash Back**

_Une silhouette frêle, repliée sur elle-même, une chevelure en bataille sombre, dans laquelle se reflétait la lumière argentée de la lune. C'est comme ça qu'il avait vu le Survivant pour la dernière fois, sans savoir qu'il serait le dernier de Poudlard à le voir pour les cinq années qui suivraient. Drago s'était avancé, lançant une pique, plus par habitude que par réelle envie._

_« Ben alors Potter, tu t'es perdu et t'arrives plus à retrouver le chemin de ton dortoir ? »_

_Il n'avait pas répondu, haussant imperceptiblement les épaules sans quitter les étoiles des yeux. Drago avait levé les siens, essayant de repérer ce qui hypnotisait le Gryffondor. Celui-ci avait alors tendu une main vers une étoile des plus brillantes, la tête de la constellation du Chien, Sirius. Et pendant que je plongeais le regard dans le brasier glacial de l'astre stellaire, sa voix s'éleva, faible mais parfaitement audible. Une voix lointaine et pourtant poignante de justesse. Pas d'auto-apitoiement, pas de plainte, juste un récit avec une pointe de sarcasme et quelques larmes de tristesse. Drago avait appris ce soir là la vérité sur la vie du survivant, son enfance sans amour, sa formation en duel, les morts qui avaient bordés son chemin depuis ses un an, la violence. Le récit d'un enfant devenu adulte sans même s'en apercevoir, sans même prendre le temps de grandir. Des réflexes adultes et un cœur humain dans un corps d'adolescent. Voila ce qu'était le survivant, le lendemain de la Bataille Finale et de la Chute de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, rien d'autre qu'un enfant grandi trop vite sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre la vie. Et alors que Drago s'était assis à côté de lui dans son récit, il s'était surpris à comprendre un peu le brun. Sa vie était peut être un peu plus joyeuse au début, mais lui aussi était devenu une arme, jusqu'au moment où Harry lui avait tendu la main. A cet instant là, il était redevenu Drago, un adolescent perdu et saucé en même temps. S'il avait pris part à la Bataille après, cela avait été de son plein grés, en accord avec lui-même et non pas sur un ordre. Ce soir là, Harry était parti sur ces mots. Des mots simples qui avaient pris toute leur ampleur le lendemain matin._

_« Je n'ais jamais été quelqu'un normal. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais vivre normalement un jour. Aller en cours sans me soucier d'autre chose que de mes notes et de ma prochaine conquête, de la prochaine blague que je ferais ou des résultats du prochain match de Quidditch. Une vie normale… Qu'est ce que c'est une vie normale ? J'ai appris à me battre, à me défendre et à attaquer, à bloquer les sortilèges, à blesser et même à tuer. Mais vivre, tout simplement vivre… Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, Dray, je ne sais pas… »_

_Puis il s'était levé, se dirigeant d'un pas silencieux vers le château qui se découpait sur le ciel sombre piqueté d'étoiles. Drago avait regardé sa silhouette se fondre dans les ombres nocturnes tout en se répétant les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer. Le lendemain matin, Harry Potter avait disparu._

**Fin du Flash Back**

* * *

Un léger courant d'être tira Drago de sa torpeur qui tourna la tête pour voir l'origine de ce mouvement. A ses côtés, appuyé contre l'air et le regard perdu dans les étoiles, Harry était là, ses cheveux brillant sous la lumière de la lune. Il avait cet air triste maintenant familier, comme ci il n'avait pas changé. Drago eut sur le moment l'impression de se retrouver ce même soir, seules leurs positions étaient inversées. Il l'observa à la dérobée. Mis en relief par la lumière des astres, son corps dégagé une aura de puissance sauvage et féline, une aura de prédateur. Son regard triste, sa voix froide lors de son 'discours'… Rien n'avait vraiment changé depuis cette nuit-là. Il était devenu ce que le monde sorcier, ce que nous avions fait de lui. Une arme, le fil aiguisée d'une lame. Et chacun avait oublié qu'une lame digne de ce nom avait deux tranchants.

Le blond replongea son regard acier dans les profondeurs de la nuit, cherchant inconsciemment ce qu'il y cherchait depuis cinq ans, Sirius et la constellation du Chien. Il la trouva, aussi brillante que si elle était la seule dans le ciel obscure. Prenant son courage dans son lointain scintillement, Drago se lança, d'une voix faible, comme s'il craignait d'entendre certaines réponses qu'il, quelque part au fond de lui, connaissait déjà.

« Tu vas encore repartir n'est-ce pas ? »

« … »

« Pourquoi d'être montré à visage découvert ce soir si c'est pour disparaître aussitôt ? »

« … »

« Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas me répondre ? » commença à s'énervé l'Auror.

« … »

« Et… »

« Dray… »

La voix calme d'Harry l'avait interrompu alors qu'il allait exploser. Ce n'était pas la voix froide que le brun avait eu durant la soirée, c'était la voix de l'adolescent d'il y avait cinq ans, chaude, hésitante, légèrement rauque. Mais il ne continua pas et Drago repartit à l'attaque.

« Pourquoi ? »

« … »

« Pourquoi tu as décidé de disparaître sans prévenir ? Ca n'a rien changé n'est ce pas ? Tu ne sais toujours pas ce que c'est de vivre normalement. Tu… »

«Dray... »

« Quoi 'Dray' ? Répond moi plutôt ! »

« J'ai essayé. »

« Essayé quoi ? »

« De vivre normalement comme tu dis si bien. J'ai essayé pendant six mois, loin d'ici, loin des regards qui me fixaient sans cesse, loin de cette célébrité que l'on me jetait à la figure et qui me donnait envie de vomir. J'ai essayé. »

« Et ? »

« Fiasco sur toute la ligne ! » Harry étouffa un ricanement acide.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Encore un pourquoi ? »

« Répond moi. »

« Parce qu'il me manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui m'empêchait par son absence de respirer, de manger, de dormir. Qui m'empêchait de vivre. J'ai longtemps cherché ce que c'était. »

« Et ? »

« L'action. L'adrénaline qui pulse dans tes veines, qui augmente des sens. La tension. Les réflexes qui laissent parler ton corps de lui-même. La sensation d'oublier tout ce qui est dans ton tête pour te concentrer sur une ultime chose, sa survie. »

« … »

« Ouais, ce n'est pas normal, je sais. »

« Tu n'as jamais été normal Harry. »

« … »

« Comment es-tu entré dans la Guilde ? »

« C'est Sylv' qui m'a trouvé lors d'une de ses missions. J'étais en travers de son chemin. Le complexe du héros comme disait Hermione. Elle m'a ramené avec elle, m'a formé et puis offert une place au sein de la Guilde et de sa famille. »

« Une famille, hein. »

« Oui. »

« Et tu vas repartir avec elle ? »

« Oui »

« Je vois. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu avais révélé ton identité ce soir. »

« Au cause du dossier. »

« Quel dossier ? »

« Celui qui était sur ton bureau le jour où j'ai récupéré la dague au Ministère. Je ne veux pas que tu passes ton temps à courir après un fantôme, c'est aussi valable pour les autres. »

« Un fantôme ? »

« Harry Potter est mort il y a cinq ans, le lendemain d'une grande bataille. »

« Je vois. Il a laissé sa place à Orion ? »

« Oui »

« Tu vas faire quoi maintenant. »

« Renter avec les Chevaucheurs d'Ombres. On a encore du boulot, des pistes à remonter, des criminels à traquer… Des informations à faire passer aussi. »

« Tu repars en chasse alors. »

« Oui. Après tout, c'est la seule chose que je sache faire. »

« A part voler peut être. Tu reviendras ?... Un jour… »

« Je ne sais pas, Dray. Je ne sais pas… »

Harry s'était de nouveau fondu dans les ombres nocturnes, laissant ses derniers mots résonnaient dans l'air. Drago fouilla le ciel du regard. A côté de Sirius, Orion brillait de mille feux.

* * *

Voila, un nouveau chapitre de clos. Vous avez put remarquer que ces deux là ne sont pas trés bavards (preuve s'il en faut que je ne parle pas beauoup moi-même. Pour le chapitre sept, il sera à considérer comme un épilogue, le chapitre final: 'Le Fil de Ma Vie'. Parce qu'il faut une fin à tout. Aprés, j'avancerai dans 'Les Phénix Jumeaux' même si jai en cours d'écriture un petit délire, un OS surement, il n'y a pas de quoi faire une fic à chapitre avec, ou alors de trés petis chapitres. Vous verrez bien. J'espère en tout cas que la lecture vous a plut. A vous de me dire tout ça. En attendant, porter vous bien et à la prochaine,

Akira.

* * *

Flash Back


	7. Chapitre Sept: Renouveau

**Titre:** Le Fil De Ma Vie

**Auteur****:** Akira Makkuro

**Remarques et autres notes:** Que dire sinon que... Non, je ne suis pas morte, j'ai juste eu un passage à vide pour la fin de cette fic, couplé avec la niassance d'une autre fic dans un genre totalement différent que je vous offrirai quand j'aurai fini de l'écrire, histoire de ne pas vous laisser poirauter 15 000 ans comme je le fais actuellement. Ce chapitre devait être un épilogue... Vous commencez à me connaitre, ce n'en est pas un mais l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic. Le suivant est déjà bien avancé mais je bloque à un moment donc je ne promets aucune date. Voila! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, en attendant, bonne lecture!

Akira

* * *

Chapitre Sept: Renouveau

« Vous avez tous eu vos consignes. Il y a des questions ? Personne ? Ok. Vous pouvez vous rendre de vos bureaux où vous découvrirez vos nouveaux collègues de travail. Vos premières missions seront disponibles sur vos bureaux demain à la première heure. »

Le silence du bureau du Capitaine des Aurors fut troublé par un brouhaha de pas et de murmures. Des chaises raclaient le sol, des portes s'ouvrant rapidement. Drago se laissa guider par le flot afin de rejoindre le couloir. Les autres discutaient avec animation de la nouvelle réforme. Bien que certains parlaient de leurs nouveaux compagnons de travail avec une certaine colère ou hésitation contenue, tout le monde semblait d'accord sur un point. Cette réforme avait eu le mérite de réduire les tensions dans les Quartiers des Aurors, et même au sein du Ministère dans son ensemble.

Drago remonta le couloir en laissant ses pensées passaient en revue les trois derniers mois. La révélation de l'existence de la Guilde mythique des Chevaucheurs d'Ombres ainsi que l'identité de certains de ses membres avaient chamboulé l'Angleterre magique toute entière. Le Capitaine Williamson avait été démis de ses fonctions et l'Auror Cardiem avait pris sa place. L'accord signé entre le Ministère de la Magie et Sylvia Potter, dirigeante de la Guilde Draskell avait été respecté, Dark-Sylver avait transmis une liste plus que conséquence, et non exhaustive selon elle, des criminels cachaient au sein du gouvernement et les Aurors avaient écumés les services. Cependant plusieurs suspects, voir coupables d'ailleurs, avaient réussi à s'échapper. Le Capitaine Cardiem et Sylvia Potter avaient eu de nombreux rendez-vous et le résultat de leur travail se trouvait là, juste sous ses yeux. Drago soupira avant de poser sa main sur la clenche de la porte de son bureau. Derrière le panneau de bois, son nouveau partenaire de travail. A partir d'aujourd'hui, chaque Auror serait couplé avec un porteur du Draskell afin de gagner en efficacité. Des partenaires anonymes, au visage dissimulé sous une capuche et répondant à un pseudonyme. Quoi de plus normal pour la plus grande Guilde de tous les temps. Cette absence d'identité faisait de chaque Chevaucheur d'Ombres un adversaire plus redoutable, surtout avec la réputation qu'ils avaient. Un moyen de pression hautement efficace liait à des capacités qui n'étaient plus à prouver après leur action lors du bal de Poudlard au trimestre précédent. Personne ne savait avec qui il allait travailler ni avec qui ses collègues allaient travaillaient. Seuls Dark-Sylver et le Capitaine des Aurors le savaient et se garderaient bien de dévoiler ce secret.

Le jeune Auror poussa la porte, se demandant comment son nouveau collègue allait le surprendre. Serait-il dans un recoin sombre du bureau ? Derrière la porte ? Il s'attendait à tout de la part de ces hommes surentraînés à se tapir dans l'ombre. Atout mais pas à ça. La silhouette noire était assise sur son bureau, lui tournant le dos, apparemment plongée dans la lecture d'un dossier. Drago claqua la porte, sans tiré le moindre sursaut à l'intrus.

« Surtout ne vous gênez pas ! Faites comme chez vous ! »

La silhouette releva à peine la tête, faisant grincer les dents du dernier Malfoy. Non seulement le porteur de Draskell n'avait aucun respect pour ses affaires et sa personne, mais en plus, il n'avait aucune politesse ! La silhouette finie par refermer le dossier qu'il posa à côté de lui avait de bondir du bureau et de se planter devant lui. Sa voix résonna, froide, comme tous les Chevaucheurs d'Ombres, mais teintée de malice.

« Mais je fais comme chez moi. Après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens ici. Et puis, ce dossier n'est pas vraiment top secret pour moi »

Drago jeta un coup d'œil au dossier en question. C'était le dossier Potter, un pavé de 1600 pages environs qui avait été classé après son apparition dans la Grande Salle. Le blond releva son regard son sur interlocuteur.

« Harry ?

- Non, Orion. Je te l'ai déjà dit, Harry est mort il y a un peu plus de cinq ans maintenant, deux jours après sa victoire sur Jedusort

- Mais… Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Pour travailler, évidemment. Sylv' avait l'air de penser que ça pourrait être amusant qu'on bosse tous les deux, mais apparemment, ça n'a pas l'air de te plaire. Si ça te dérange tant, je peux toujours aller la voir pour faire modifier les équipes. »

Il y avait une note légèrement amère dans la voix du brun, et celle-ci fit sursauter intérieurement l'Auror.

« Non. Ce n'est pas ça. Je croyais que tu étais le bras droit de Dark-Sylver. Et puis, tu disais que tu disparaissais de nouveau la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu.

- J'ai dit que je repartais en chasse, pour reprendre ta propre expression. Et vu votre efficacité à laisser filer des proies plus grosses que vous, je me suis dit que ça ne ferait pas de mal que je glisse dans vos rangs. Et puis, tu m'avais demandé si j'allais revenir un jour… Il semble que ce jour soit arrivé. »

La conversation tira sur la vie de Drago pendant toutes ces années où Harry, pardon, Orion avait disparu de la surface connue de ce monde. Ce dernier avait retiré son capuchon, laissant la crinière sombre cascadait sur ses épaules, et avait repris sa place sur le bureau tandis que Drago se tenait appuyé contre le mur, une tasse de café dans les mains. Ils en étaient venus à parler du dossier Potter quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

« Drago !!! Tu ne devineras jamais qui… »

Blaise laissa sa phrase en suspend devant le regard vert argenté sui s'était fixé sur lui. Orion s'était retourné brusquement, dardant un regard perçant sur le nouveau venu. Drago remarqua qu'il avait déjà la main sur sa baguette. 'Efficace' pensa le blond avant de se regarder son ami.

« Qu'est ce que je suis sensé ne pas deviner, Blaise ?

- Euh… »Celui-ci hésitait à répondre, son regard indiquant clairement sa méfiance envers Orion. Orion qui, retenant un éclat de rire, lança d'une voix moqueuse :

« Tu peux parler devant moi, Zabini. Je sais très bien que c'est Io qui travailleras avec toi et qu'elle a dévoilé son identité. »

Blaise rougit violemment sous le regard goguenard du brun. Un bruit de pas dans son dos le fit se retourner et il rencontra le regard noisette de la précédemment citée Io. Celle-ci lança à son coéquipier :

« Ben alors ? Je croyais que tu étais parti chercher un café ?

- Euh…

- Blaise tu as perdu ta langue ? Orion, ne me dit pas que tu as déjà martyrisé mon pauvre partenaire. Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher ?

- Mais Io ! Tu sais bien que c'est très amusant de jouer avec les Serpentards.

- Bien sur que je le sais, sinon je ne m'amuserai pas avec toi, 'Rion. Mais tu ne pouvais pas le laisser intact celui là ? C'est mon partenaire. C'était donc à moi de jouer avec lui.

- Dois-je te rappeler ce qui est arrivé à ton ancien partenaire, Io ?

- Tu veux parler de 'Mède ? Il n'avait qu'à pas essayer de me peloter à longueur de temps. Et puis, tu veux que l'on parle de Jocaste ?

- Quoi, Jocaste ? Je sais bien que j'ai dû la faire taire, mais bon, elle n'avait pas à vendre les renseignements de la Guilde au plus offrant. Donc moi, j'avais une raison politiquement valable. Et puis au moins, elle était reconnaissable, pas comme une certaine personne si je me souviens bien.

- Bon, j'admets que j'y suis peut être allée un peu fort. »

Blaise avait pâli au cours de l'échange mais les deux dernières répliques furent de trop et il s'effondra sur le sol. Drago hésitait entre rire et paniquer. D'un autre côté, il était curieux. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il connaissait Io mais celle-ci avait gardait son capuchon, l'empêchant de mettre un visage sur la voix qui lui titillait la mémoire. En tous cas, chapeau. Mettre Blaise dans les pommes n'était pas une mince affaire. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas normal. Des conversations de ce type, ils en avaient entendues toutes leurs enfances avec leurs Mangemorts de parents, alors pourquoi avait-il flanché aujourd'hui ? Et pourquoi avait-il déboulé aussi excité qu'un lutin de Cornouailles ?

Les épaules tressautant de rire, Orion et Io relevèrent l'évanoui et l'installèrent sur la chaise de Drago. Celui-ci réveilla son ami d'un '_enervatum_' négligeant. Blaise ouvrit des yeux qui braqua aussitôt sur Io, une lueur d'appréhension dans ses prunelles chocolat. La jeune femme regarda Orion qui acquiesça de la tête à sa question silencieuse. Celle-ci retira alors sa capuche et Drago compris aussitôt la réaction de celui qui avait été son ami depuis le début. Libérée du tissu noir, une cascade de feu, domptée en une lourde tresse, glissa jusque sur ses hanches, encadrant un visage fin orné de fines tâches de rousseur et illuminé par deux yeux noisette pailletés d'or et de malice. Un éclat métallique dansait au fon de ses prunelles, signe qui semblait commun aux membres de la Guilde Draskell

« Ginny Weasley ?

- Tu as l'air surpris Malfoy.

- Ben, vu la réaction de ton frère, je pensais que ta famille n'acceptait pas l'existence de la Guilde et encore moins qu'Orion y soit entré.

- Ne me compare pas à cet imbécile ! Rétorqua Ginny – non, Io - en crachant le dernier mot. « Seuls les jumeaux ont compris la nécessité de la Guide.

- Fred et Georges nous ont d'ailleurs rejoint il y a un an et demi maintenant.

- Je vois. Et depuis quand tu fais partit des Chevaucheurs d'Ombres, Io ?

- Depuis quatre ans à peu prés. Depuis qu'Orion a commencé à agir dans les ombres. »

La conversation détourna sur les rares informations que les nouveaux partenaires des Aurors pouvaient transmettre sur leur nouvelle famille. Puis chacun rentra chez soi, se donnant rendez vous dans le bureau de Drago le lendemain à la première heure. Les deux porteurs de Draskell disparurent rapidement dans la pénombre de la soirée, se glissant sans problème loin des regards des hommes, retrouvant certainement les autres Chevaucheurs d'Ombres pour rentrer dans leur repère.

Quand Drago et Blaise pénétrèrent dans le bureau du premier, ils furent accueillit par deux silhouettes noires. Orion avait repris sa place sur le bureau tendit qu'Io le tenait appuyé contre la fenêtre, observant les gouttes d'eau fictives dégoulinaient le long de la vitre. Quelques instants plus tard, un petit nouveau du service vint leur apporté leur première mission, lançant des regards de peur et d'admiration mêlés aux quatre personnes se tenant dans le bureau. Le hasard, ou Sylvia selon Orion, faisait bien les choses et ils se retrouvaient tous les quatre sur la même mission. Il s'agissait de retrouver et d'arrêter un certain Zacharias, qui faisait du trafic d'objets magiques volés et trafiqués. Les indices qu'ils possédaient étaient maigres et ils durent commençaient par récupérer des informations un peu plus fraîches. Blaise et Io se chargèrent du réseau d'information de la jeune femme tandis que Drago et Orion se chargeaient du réseau des Aurors.

Sa capuche rabattue sur son visage, le bras droit des Chevaucheurs d'Ombres marchait sur les talons de Drago, se glissant dans les ombres pour ne pas attirer les regards. Quoiqu'avec la pluie drue qui tombait sur Londres, les regards qui fouillaient la ville n'étaient pas très nombreux. Dans la salle du Chaudron Baveur, l'héritier de la famille Malfoy tomba sur sa source personnelle : Pansy Parkinson. L'ex-Serpentarde avait troquée son éternelle robe verte de responsable de l'herboristerie Xakard, dans l'allée des Embrumes contre une robe noire et passe-partout. Elle eut un sourire quand elle vit pénétrer son ancien camarade de classe, et ne remarqua même pas la silhouette noire qui le suivait comme son ombre. Elle le va la main pour appeler un serveur.

« Drago chéri ! Quelle bonne surprise de te voir par ici. Comment vas-tu ?

- Comme je peux. Et toi ?

- Oh, beaucoup mieux depuis que tu es rentré dans ce bar » minauda-t-elle. Elle passa sa commande sans accorder un regard au serveur. « Deux bièreaubeurres.

- Non, vous nous en mettrez trois s'il vous plait. »

La voix glaciale d'Orion avait tracée son chemin dans l'air enfumé de la pièce comme une lame aiguisée, stoppant net la tirade que Pansy préparait. Elle leva un regard noir à la personne en capuchonné qui venait de s'asseoir entre elle et Drago sans que personne ne l'ai invité.

« Dégage de la, cloporte. On ne t'a pas invité que je sache.

- Navré Parkinson, mais Drago et moi, on est là pour le travail.

- Drago ? Drago ?!? Non mais t'es qui pour l'appeler par son prénom ? Espèce de sale rat !

- Pansy, je te présente Orion Black, mon nouveau partenaire de travail. Et il a raison, je suis venu pour savoir si tu n'avais pas une info à me refiler.

- Pff ! Je me doutais bien que tu ne venais pas uniquement pour me voir. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je parlerai devant un mec qui se cache sous une cape noire comme un vulgaire Mangemort.

- Crois moi, Parkinson, tu n'as pas envie de me voir.

- Ah ouais ?

- Oui.

- Alors tes informations, tu peux toujours leur courir après !

- Tu vois Drago. Je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je vienne.

- Non. Tu travailles avec moi donc je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'aurais pas à être là.

- Peut être parce que tes informateurs ne veulent pas livrer leurs secrets devant moi ?

- … »

Orion lança un regard goguenard à Drago, sous le sourire victorieux de Pansy. Sourire qui disparut quand elle sentit une puissante poigne attraper sa robe au niveau du col. Face à elle, à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage et dans les profondeurs ténébreuses de sa capuche, deux billes d'émeraudes métalliques vrillaient sur la jeune herboriste un regard glacial. Elle gigota, mal à l'aise, un frisson lui parcourant la colonne vertébrale. Puis, Orion la relâcha et se réinstalla tranquillement contre son dossier, le dos au mur et le regard balayant prudemment la salle, sondant chaque sorcier, décryptant chaque expression, repérant les issues possibles, les faiblesses et les positions tenables. L'héritier Malfoy retint un sourire devant la pâleur du teint de son ancienne condisciple. Il attendit que les boissons arrivent puis entama plus directement la conversation, parlant d'une voix basse après avoir lancé un sortilège de silence autour d'eux.

« Bien. Pansy, je voudrais savoir ce qui se dit sur un certain Zacharias et son trafic d'objets ensorcelés.

- Zacharias ? Jamais entendu parler. Par contre, pour ce qui est du trafic d'objets, faudrait voir du côté des nouveaux propriétaires de Barjow et Beurk. Ils ont une façade plutôt clean maintenant mais on les soupçonne de recycler de la magie noire dans leur sous-sol. Il paraît que certains se vendent aussi au niveau des bazars des Cours Brumeuses. Les colporteurs vont viennent, mais va savoir où ils se fournissent.

- Je vois. D'autres choses un peu bizarres dans les environs ?

- Les environs ? Non. Mais cela fait une paire de semaines que l'on vient acheter des quantités assez effarantes d'Herbe de Malrune… J'avoue ne pas savoir ce que l'on peut en faire. Je sais qu'elle sert dans diverses potions de haut niveau, mais dans de telles proportions !

- Ok. Sinon, le boulot ? Tout roule dans la boutique ? »

La conversation repartit sur des sujets moins sensibles et moins mystérieux, l'échange d'information avant cessé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dans une ruelle sombre et brumeuse, au plus profond du quartier des Embrumes dont la rue qui en porte le nom n'est que l'entrée d'un monde ténébreux et noir, un duo étrange attendait avec impatiente l'arrivée de leur informateur. Si Io était bien à l'abri de l'humidité dans son manteau noir, la capuche relevée sur son éclatante crinière, l'Auror Zabini frissonnait sous sa robe de service et regretté amèrement son manteau, resté sur la panthère derrière la porte de son bureau. Heureusement que le Ministère avait fini par accepté que les uniformes de la Brigade des Aurors soient plus discrets, sinon, on aurait vu que lui dans la rue ! Un ricanement sur sa gauche lui appris que sa nouvelle collègue était en train de moquer éperdument de lui tout en essayant de rester discrète.

« Io ! Arrête de te foutre de moi ! »

Etrangement, l'appeler Io plutôt que Ginny ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer les différences entre la Ginny souriante et chaleureuse qu'il croisait de tant en tant à la cafétéria du Départements des Archives et la Io plus froide et plus encline à l'acidité du sarcasme qu'il côtoyait depuis la veille dans le Département des Aurors. La porteuse du Draskell reprit son masque et jeta un regard à con partenaire mais on pouvait lire clairement son amusement dans ses prunelles claires. Celles-ci n'avaient pas l'éclat métallique et triste des yeux d'Orion Black et Blaise en était soulagé. Soutenir le regard du partenaire de Drago était assez dérangeant, surtout après sa déclaration du trimestre dernier lors du Bal, et l'Auror était bien content de ne pas l'avoir tout le temps à ses côtés. Pour son regard et aussi parce que maintenant qu'il allait passer ses journées auprès de la jeune femme qui le subjuguait depuis un moment maintenant, il ne voulait pas laisser passer cette occasion. Il serra les dents et entreprit d'ignorer les frissons qui parcourraient son épiderme sous la caresse insidieuse du vent de novembre. L'attente se poursuivit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Drago arpentait le Chemin de Traverse d'un pas vif. A ses côtés, une ombre glissait sans bruit. Pourtant, les deux ressassaient les informations qu'avait lâchées bon grès mal grès Pansy Parkinson. L'Herbe de Malrune faisait partie des éléments rares de potions et classée dans une catégorie particulièrement dangereuse des planches d'Herbologie car toxique à relativement moyenne dose, entraînant à la dépendance et étouffante sous forme de fumée. Malgré ses différents problèmes, on pouvait la trouver en vente libre dans le commerce car elle entrait dans la composition de potion de haut niveau comme les philtres de restructuration cellulaire, potions de lignage, potions descellement et désherbant massif contre le dragondent, variété magique et particulièrement solide du chiendent. Les pas des deux jeunes hommes les menèrent vers la librairie Fleury et Bott. Avec un sourire et une pensée pour son amie et sœur de cœur Hermione, Orion se dirigea vers la section des potions et commença à éplucher les index par ingrédients du '_Recueil des mille et une potions dédiées aux grands Maîtres' _de Méléas Blender tandis que Drago se plongeait dans '_Les plus grandes potions du XX° siècle'_ par Réa Sumup. Se fut le blond qui trouva la meilleure piste, dans '_Potions et décadence' _de Grimm Orridle. Le duo acheta le grimoire et alla s'installer dans une des tables de Florian Fortarome. Le glacier n'avait que peu de clients et les tables étaient séparées par des parois, ce qui conféré une certaine intimité aux gourmands et gourmets venus se rafraîchir avec des boules de crèmes glacées et de cornets.

Installés devant deux coupes à peine entamées, Drago lisait la page qui les intéressait, sentant le regard de son partenaire glissé au dessus de son épaule pour suivre en même temps les lignes sombres qui recouvraient le parchemin du grimoire. _Le Philtre de Renaissance fut inventé en 1542 par le Mage Noir et Maître de Potion Abraxas Riefiel. Bien que sans résultat recensé à ce jour, cette potion légendaire permettrait de ramener un mort à la vie. Elle nécessite un élément de cette personne à ressusciter ainsi que divers ingrédients à la fois, rares, coûteux et dangereux à manipuler. Les ingrédients sont à mesurer avec précaution, par rapport au poids de la personne à ramener et les instructions sont disponibles à la page suivante._

_Pour un homme de soixante-dix kilogrammes, il faut :_

_453 décilitres de sang de Basilic ;_

_7 paires d'yeux de Strangulots Ecarlates ;_

_1784 grammes de peau de serpent du cap séchée à la pleine lune ;_

_22 litres de larmes de Phénix noir ;_

_3 kilogrammes de foie de Magyar à Pointes femelles ;_

_77 écailles de sirènes mâles des Bermudes ;_

_5,784 kilogrammes d'Herbe de Malrune ;_

_4 litres de sang de Vélanes non liées ;_

_578 cheveux de Banshees des forêts du Grand Nord ;_

_666 âmes innocentes ;_

_14 queues de salamandres noires ;_

_1 sabot de centaure ;_

_3 cornes de licornes noires ;_

_82 litres de sang de licornes ailées._

Drago referma le livre avec une grimace de répulsion et repoussa sa coupe de glace au café. Orion, sa cuillère à la main, avait fermé les yeux. Sa cuillère tremblait, jetant sur le visage sombre de son propriétaire des éclats métalliques. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il siffla hargneusement entre ses dents et se leva. Drago suivit le mouvement, glissant le grimoire dans une de ses poches. Il était temps de mettre en commun les renseignements et amener les déductions qui s'y rattachaient.


	8. Chapitre Huit: Le Fil de ma Vie

**Titre:** le Fil de Ma Vie

**Auteur:** Akira makkuro

**Notes:** Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic, même si, après coup, je me dis que les deux derniers n'téaient forcément nécessaires. En tout cas, je souhaite remercier tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire, qu'ils m'aient ou non laissé des reviews, avec une mention spécaile aux reviewers, parce que c'est grâce à eux que je progresse. Bonne lecture et pour ceux qui suivent aussi L_a Marque de l'Héritage_, le prochain chapitre devrait être enligne dimanche, je suis en pleine correction!

**

* * *

Chapitre Huit : Le Fil De Ma Vie**

Agacée de le voir grelotter, Io avait passé un morceau de son manteau sur les épaules de son coéquipier, le maudissant intérieurement à chacun de ses mouvements qui faisait entrer l'air froid sous l'épais tissu noir. Blaise ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger, même légèrement. La proximité de la jeune femme qui l'avait séduite le rendait nerveux, un peu comme un Doxys sur le point de prendre son envol. Il se mit alors à parler de tout et de rien, faisant la conversation à lui tout seul. Si on lui avait dit la veille qu'il se comporterait ainsi, nul doute qu'il aurait envoyé l'auteur de cette idée au quatrième étage de Sainte Mangouste, pour tenir compagnie à l'ex-professeur Lockart. Io tentait vaguement de résister aux différentes façons de le faire taire. Elle avait un petit faible (« énorme » aurait rajouté Orion dans un ricanement) pour le métis à côté d'elle, mais là, il devenait franchement agaçant. Après avoir écarté l'étranglement, l'égorgement, la pendaison, , la cordelette, l'éventrement,… Io eut un sourire narquois. Il lui suffisait de faire d'une pierre deux coups ! Et quand Blaise recommença à débiter ses remarques sur les équipes de Quidditch, elle lui scella les lèvres dans un baiser, qui s'il était brutal au début, devint rapidement passionné et langoureux.

« Hum hum ! »

Un raclement de gorge discret sonna dans les oreilles du couple, trop occupé à s'embrasser. Lorsque le bruit parasite se répéta une seconde fois, Io envoya son propriétaire dans une rencontre brutale avec le mur d'en face. Relevant la tête de son occupation, la jeune porteuse de Draskell tomba sur le corps avachit de son informateur. 'Oups !' fut la seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit avant de se pencher sur un homme blond foncé, au visage marqué par le temps et les éléments. Io le redressa avant de le réveiller d'un coup de baguette magique.

« Désolée Mark ! J'étais… occupée »

« J'avais remarqué. »

« Du nouveau sur ce que je t'ai demandé ? »

« Ouais. Il semblerait que Zacharias loge dans une maison en ruine, dans la banlieue Nord, à l'extérieur de l'enceinte. Le domaine Rardiel si je me souviens bien. Il y a beaucoup de mouvement depuis trois semaines. On voit des hommes en noir débarquer de nulle part, certains sont chargés comme des hippogriffes, d'autres sont blessés… Bref, du mouvement. »

« Rien d'autre ? »

« Rien. Mais il y a une ambiance sinistre et lourde là-bas si tu veux mon avis. »

« Ok. Merci pour tes renseignements, Mark. Ta rétribution sera livrée au même endroit que d'habitude. »

« Ok. »

Puis le blond se releva et repartit de part les ruelles sombres tandis que les deux coéquipiers se dirigeaient doucement vers une aire de transplanage. Arrivés à leur point de départ, ils disparurent dans un léger claquement pour réapparaître dans le bureau de Blaise. Celui-ci attrapa son manteau, histoire de se réchauffer, et ils gagnèrent rapidement le bureau de Drago, espérant que l'autre duo ne tarderait pas. Vœu exaucé puisque Drago et Orion étaient déjà là, l'un assit à son bureau, le nez dans un livre de potions poussiéreux, l'autre perché sur un meuble, jouant négligemment avec une dague d'argent.

Mettre les informations en commun et en tirer les conclusions furent l'affaire de quelques minutes. Bientôt, les deux Aurors regardaient le regard enflammé d'Io tandis qu'Orion sifflait des imprécations en Fourchelang entre ses dents. Récupérer l'adresse du Manoir Rardiel releva du jeu d'enfant pour les quatre spécialistes de la traque. Par contre, passer les barrières de protection dudit manoir était une autre paire de manches.

Après dix minutes d'études, pas moins de seize barrières furent relevées, certaines de Magie Ancienne, d'autres de Magie du Sang, autres de simples sortilèges d'alarmes de bas niveau. Il fallut quatre bonnes heures de travail au quatuor pour les faire céder sans éveiller les soupçons de ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur. Drago et Blaise se relevèrent en s'étirant. Rester quatre heures assis ou accroupis à lever des barrières magiques leur avait ankylosés les muscles. Orion et Io se levèrent aussi souples que des félins en chasse, sous le regard envieux de leurs partenaires. Tout était question d'entraînement.

Derrière l'immense portail de fer forgé, une allée envahit par les ronces et le lierre s'élançait vers une imposante bâtisse de pierres gris sale. La haute porte d'entrée - en bois de houx, nota Orion avec une pensée pour sa baguette – était fermée par quatre verrous en acier massif. Une porte de forteresse. Orion et Io échangèrent un regard et chaque Chevaucheur d'Ombres partit de son côté, entraînant son partenaire Auror à sa suite.

Io et Blaise trouvèrent rapidement la porte de la cuisine. Celle-ci était fermée mais forcer la vieille serrure en laiton rouillée fut l'affaire de quelques instants avant que deux silhouettes silencieuses progressaient avec prudence dans les pièces du rez-de-chaussée. La couche de poussière sur le sol était épaisse et immaculée, sauf au niveau du hall et des escaliers en ébène qui montaient vers les ténèbres de l'étage. Un frôlement fit sursauter Blaise, pour se rendre compte que Drago et Orion avait trouvé une autre entrée dans l'aile opposé du bâtiment. Tous les quatre montèrent vers les hauteurs, l'oreille constamment à l'écoute du moindre bruit. Maugrey aurait été fier d'eux et de leur vigilance.

En haut des marches, un seuil circulaire leur faisait face, leur offrant quatre portes non verrouillées. Un simple échange visuel et chacun prit celle qui lui faisait face. Io prit celle la plus à gauche, s'enfonçant dans un dédale de chambres inutilisées depuis des décennies à en jugeait par le nombre de toiles d'araignées et l'épaisseur de la couche de poussière. Elle grommela mentalement contre l'abandon du ménage pour des sorciers trop paresseux pour le faire et continua sa route, bifurquant à droite à une croisée de chemins pour se retrouver face à une double porte dorée à l'or fin et proprement fermée.

Parallèlement, Blaise avait choisi la deuxième porte, juste à droite de celle d'Io. Il croisa quelques araignées dans un long corridor agrémenté de portes solides qui donnaient sur des salles de bain et autres cabinets de toilettes. Il se moquait mentalement de sorciers noirs incapables de penser que leurs barrières pouvaient être forcées quand un bruit lui fit changer d'avis. Devant lui, en plein milieu du couloir, une acromentula se dressait de toute sa hauteur, arrachant une grimace au métis qui n'affectionnait pas particulièrement ces « petites » bêtes à huit pattes velues. Pestant contre le sort, il se décida pour un sortilège d'aveuglement que l'animal évita avec une rapidité que sa corpulence ne laissait pas présager. Les deux _Stupéfix_ furent tout aussi facilement évité mais le troisième frappa de plein fouet les yeux ultra-sensibles de la créature qui se cabra de douleur avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Blaise lui lança deux autres sorts d'immobilisation avant de lui tourner le dos et de reprendre sa route. Aucune autre créature ne vint et il retrouva Io devant la double porte, surpris de la revoir aussi vite.

« Des ennuis ? » demanda Io avec un léger sourire en coin.

« Juste une acromentula. »

Dans un troisième couloir, Drago aurait bien voulu se contenter de «juste une acromentula » au lieu de se retrouver face à trois chimères qui semblaient n'avoir rien mangé depuis des siècles et trouvaient qu'une cuisse de Drago Malfoy serait un repas rêvé. Evitant la puissante mâchoire d'une des créatures, il maudissait l'insensibilité des chimères à la magie. C'était à Orion et ses lames qu'elles auraient dû se frotter, pas à lui ! Une réplique qu'Harry lui avait faite peu avant son départ lui revint en tête. « Et tu vas me faire croire qu'un Malfoy est inoffensif ? » avait-il lancé, goguenard, alors que Drago se débattait comme il pouvait avec une tasse de thé résistante à la magie. Il avait fallu un coup de manchette particulièrement puissant de la part de l'ancien Prince des Serpentards pour que celle-ci se brise et arrête de le mordre.

L'Auror eut un sourire. Il lui suffisait de renouveler son attaque pour se débarrasser des bestioles qui lui collaient au train depuis quelques minutes déjà. Ensorcelant une porte, il la sortit de ses gonds du coup de baguette et la fit léviter au-dessus de la chimère la plus proche avant de bien calculer son coup et de la laisser tomber sur le coup de cette dernière alors qu'elle fonçait sur lui. Dans un craquement sinistre, l'étrange duo se fracassa au sol avant de s'immobiliser définitivement. Deux hurlements stridents et rageurs répondirent à la mort de la première chimère et il fallut tous les réflexes de l'ancien Attrapeur pour éviter la charge en tenaille. Décidant d'employer les grands moyens, Drago commença par jeter un sortilège de silence sur le couloir, s'invectivant mentalement de ne pas y avoir pensé plutôt avant de courir vers la sortie. Au dernier moment, il se retourna et détruisit en deux sorts, trois mouvements la voute qui surplombait les chimères furieuses. Celle-ci, de pierres de taille, s'effondra sur les créatures dans un nuage de poussière et de morceaux de mortier avant qu'un immense silence envahisse le couloir. Drago poussa un léger soupir avant de continuer sa route.

Un rire, cascade de grelots maintenant familière, résonna sur sa droite. Orion le regardait, les lèvres étiraient dans un léger sourire alors qu'il l'attendait, appuyé au chambranle de la porte. Un regard de Drago lui apprit que le Chevaucheur d'Ombre en avait aussi vu de belles, ses cheveux étaient encore plus bataille qu'en temps normal et son manteau noir portait quelques traces de brûlures.

« Rencontre désagréable ? »

« Un Feudeymon » répondit Orion avec un haussement d'épaule. « Et toi ? »

« Chimères. Trois. »

Un discret hochement de tête du porteur de Draskell mit fin à la conversation et tous deux se dirigèrent vers leur but. Une double porte de bois massif, gravée de runes de protection rehaussaient d'or et d'argent. Orion pesta tout bas avant de se lancer dans une série de mouvements et traçant d'autres runes à l'aide d'une dague étonnement familière pour Drago. La dague qui avait servi à tuer le Capitaine des Aurors quelques mois plutôt. Une poussée de magie plus tard, la porte émit un léger cliquetis avant de s'entrouvrir. Les deux partenaires glissèrent un coup d'œil dans l'entrebâillement.

Au centre de ce qui avait dû être auparavant un salon se trouvait une assemblée de sept personnes et Orion serra la mâchoire en découvrant les masques ivoire qu'ils portaient tous sur le visage. Dans un coin de la pièce, d'énormes chaudrons fumaient et bouillonnaient gentiment sur de petits feu tandis qu'un grimoire de cuir noir était tenu ouvert sur un pupitre d'ébène incrusté d'onyx. Les deux jeunes hommes eurent la même grimace mentale en reconnaissant '_Potions et décadence' _de Grimm Orridle. Au moins, ils avaient eut raison sur l'utilisation de l'Herbe de Malrune. Sur le sol, un pentacle de craie et de cendre était tracé, en son centre se tenait un Moldu qui tremblait de tous ses membres. Il devait être persuadé d'être tombé sur une secte obscure qui voulait faire de lui un sacrifice pour un dieu ou une théorie encore plus obscure que la secte elle-même. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

Le regard d'Orion se porta sur les murs de la pièce. Certains étaient tapissés de bibliothèques au contenu plus conservé tandis que d'autres portaient des tapisseries pâlis par le temps et en lambeaux, ne laissant qu'à peine entrevoir la splendeur qu'elles avaient eu jadis. Entre deux restes de scènes épiques d'une quelconque guerre, une porte à double battant décorée de motifs d'or lui faisait face. Elle aussi était entrouverte et le porteur de Draskell y reconnu l'éclat métallique de son ancienne partenaire. Io était dans la place et vu l'ombre derrière elle, Blaise serait aussi de la partie.

Inconscients des regards que leurs visiteurs leur portaient, les sept porteurs de masques s'étaient mis à psalmodier des paroles étranges dans une langue gutturale. La cérémonie à tenir pour le retour de leur Maître était épuisante et d'une rare précision. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'ils s'entraînaient sans cesse, chacun faisant son possible pour rassembler les ingrédients de manière plus ou moins légale et apprendre par cœur les formules sacrées. Cinq des Mangemorts se postèrent sur les pointes du pentacle et ôtèrent leur masque. Un grognement sourd tira Drago de son observation. Orion avait les mâchoires crispées et son regard fixait sur les visages maintenant découverts. L'Auror les reconnu lui aussi : sur l'étoile, les frères Lestrange, Rodolphus et Rabastan, le visage émacié par la fuite et les yeux voilés par la folie ; Augustus Rookwood, pâle et maigre ; Rowle Thorfinn et Avery, eux aussi abîmés par les épreuves. En plus, on pouvait voir le visage déformé et sauvage de Fenrir Greyback, celui qui avait tiré un grognement du Chevaucheur d'Ombres. Le dernier était un inconnu, aussi Drago supposa-t-il qu'il s'agissait de Zacharias. Il était maintenant plus qu'évident quant à l'utilité du pentacle et de la potion, même un crétin de Gryffondor l'aurait deviné à cette heure. Les derniers Mangemorts en liberté cherchaient à faire revenir leur Maître. Un coup d'œil à la porte d'en face suffit pour découvrir l'éclat métallique des yeux de Io et le blond savait que les poings de Blaise étaient crispés à faire blanchir ses jointures. Lui aussi avait souffert de la guerre.

Fenrir se posta dans un angle de la pièce tandis que Zacharias prenait une louche et dosait très précisément la quantité nécessaire pour faire revivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Puis, s'emparant d'une dague en argent – le loup-garou s'écarta encore plus à la vue du métal – il s'approcha du pentacle de cendre. D'un geste sûr, il entailla le poignet de chaque Mangemort présent sur l'étoile, juste en dessous de ce que qui restait de la marque des Ténèbres (une simple brûlure depuis longtemps cicatrisée), faisant couler trente sept gouttes de chacun sur les branches de l'étoile, virant les cendres d'un gris terne à un rouge sombre et épais. Alors qu'il manipulait la lame d'un simple _Wingardium Leviosa_ vers la victime, les quatre visiteurs - pour ne pas dire squatteurs – s'étaient remit de leur morbide fascination et pénétraient, baguette au clair dans la salle de cérémonie.

Aucun d'entre eux n'eut le temps de donner une phrase d'avertissement, le loup-garou les avaient flairé au moment où ils étaient entrés dans la pièce et était passé à l'attaque. Ses complices avaient à peine mis quelques secondes pour se joindre à lui et les premiers échanges éclairaient de lumières multicolores les tapisseries effacées, le Moldu, lui, s'était évanoui. Io se glissa rapidement vers lui, essayant de lui éviter les sorts perdus tout en ripostant contre Avery et Rowle, Blaise et Drago, dos à dos comme dans de nombreuses missions qu'ils avaient accumulées, se débattaient contre Zacharias, Rookwood et Greyback tandis que Orion se déchaînés contre les frères Lestrange. Mais malgré tous leurs entraînements, les coups commencèrent à traverser leur défense. Io attrapa le Moldu par ses cordes et faisant basculer la table sur le côté, y planqua le corps inconscient avant de se jeter de nouveau dans la batille, sans faire plus attention aux trois balafres qui lui zébraient la hanche.

Malheureusement, cette blessure était plus profonde qu'il n'y paraissait et l'empêchait de se mouvoir avec sa rapidité coutumière. Elle rejoignit les deux Aurors au prix de deux estafilades supplémentaires et ensemble, formèrent un triangle défensif. Blaise était plutôt mal en point, le bras gauche pendant, inerte, sur le côté de son corps, et Drago boitait, une jambe en sang dû à un coup de griffes du loup-garou. Harry, une coupure sur la joue, se démenait au possible pour ne pas blessait ses coéquipiers dans le tumulte des combats. C'était la raison pour laquelle il préférait les missions en solo. Il pesta de plus belle en échappant à un _Avada Kedavra_. Lui devait immobiliser ses adversaires alors qu'eux n'avaient pas à faire dans la dentelle. Son agitation dévoila sa cicatrice un bref instant mais cela fut suffisant pour que Rodolphus la remarque.

« Tiens, mais c'est le petit Potter ! C'est le Maître qui va être content quand on va te livrer à lui » ricana-t-il en lui envoyant un Doloris à pleine puissance. Orion l'évita en répliquant, acide :

« Ton Sang-mêlé de Maître est depuis longtemps décomposé su fond d'une fosse commune, Lestrange. Par contre, je peux t'envoyer le rejoindre de ce pas. »

« Aucun risque pour cela, Potter. Par contre, je t'enverrai bien rejoindre ton parrain. Ce sale cabot doit te manquer depuis que ma femme l'a envoyé de l'autre côté, non ? »

Io entendit ces dernières paroles au dessus du vacarme et réagit illico.

« Imbécile » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents avant de plonger derrière la table, entraînant les deux Aurors derrière elle.

« Io » s'insurgea le métis, « je peux savoir pourquoi on doit se planquer ? Le combat n'est pas fini que je sache. »

« Ces imbéciles ont insulté Sirius. » répondit la porteuse de Draskell en jetant un œil à l'extérieur, comme si cela suffisait à leur expliquer son comportement.

« Et alors ? » grinça Blaise.

« Il ne s'en ai jamais remit n'est-ce pas ? » La voix de Drago était hachée par la fatigue et la douleur mais elle contenait aussi une légère parcelle de tristesse à qui savait la détecter.

« Oui » murmura Io avant de se cacher derrière le panneau de bois et de lancer un puissant bouclier autour du groupe. « Ca va commencer »

« Qu'est-ce qui… »

Blaise n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question qu'un choc ébranla le mur à côté de lui. La vue qui s'y offrait lui fit avaler sa salive de travers. Rowle venait de percuter le mur de plein fouet et l'arrière de son crâne n'avait pas résisté au choc, éclatant dans une gerbe de sang et de matière grise. Blaise détourna les yeux vers la scène qui se jouait de l'autre côté de la table, accompagné par Drago et Io. Orion était déchaîné. Fini les précautions qu'il avait prit contre les Mangemorts renégats, ils avaient tentés leur chance, et poussé le bouchon trop loin, il était temps qu'ils payent pour leurs crimes. Deux minutes plus tard, Rookwood et Avery s'effondraient sur le sol, la poitrine transpercée de part et d'autre par une lame argentée.

Orion était devenu ce qu'on pourrait appeler une Faucheuse. Le combat est une danse et Orion en était le premier danseur. Sa crinière et sa cape suivaient le moindre de ces mouvements, fluides et rapides tandis qu'il alternait sorts et attaques. La Mort était descendue sur Terre. Dix minutes plus tard, qui semblèrent à la fois plus longues et plus courtes aux trois rescapés, Orion nettoyait sa lame d'un geste nonchalant sur l'une des robes noires des ex-Mangemorts avant de la glisser dans le fourreau désillusionné qu'il portait dans le dos. Io le regarda d'un air furieux.

« Tu devais les arrêter, pas les tuer ! »

« Ils sont allés trop loin. »

« Je le sais bien mais comment on fait pour interroger Zacharias maintenant, hein ? je te rappelle qu'un cadavre ne parle pas ! » gronda Io.

« Zacharias est en vie, pétrifié et blessé certes, mais en vie. » La voix d'Orion était légèrement amusée devant l'énervement de celle qu'il considérait come sa petite sœur. Petite sœur qui le fixa d'un air surpris.

« Oh ! »

« Oui, oh. Je suis un Gryffondor, Io, mais je sais aussi quel était l'objectif de cette mission. »

« Par Salazar et merlin réunis » jura Blaise en découvrant l'entièreté du carnage. Des corps jonchés le sol et les murs étaient éclaboussés de giclés écarlates. « Tu es effrayant, Orion. Impressionnant… mais effrayant. »

Drago confirma d'un hochement de tête avant de planter ses yeux dans les émeraudes glacées de son coéquipier. « Je suppose que je commence à comprendre ce que tu as dis l'autre soir. »

« C'est ça, le fil de ma vie » confirma l'ancien Gryffondor. Et dans ses yeux, on pouvait voir danser une étincelle d'ivresse.

**THE END**


End file.
